Failed Experiments
by Distorted-Sky
Summary: It is always easier to believe the lies than the truth. But when it's revealed, can they handle it and the repercussions that it will bring to their state of mind. SuigetsuOC KarinSasuSaku
1. A Prologue of Sorts

**Failed Experiments**

**Rating: Teen; may go up in later chapters**

**Warnings: Dark themes and may have occasional swearing.**

**Pairings: Original Character X Suigetsu, SasukeXSakura, onesided KarinXSasuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor claim to own Naruto. This creation is purely fanmade and used for entertainment purposes only. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's Note: I'm currently going through all the chapters I have so far and editing them. If anyone see's any mistakes, please point them out. None of the content is changing therefore no one has to reread anything.**

* * *

**A Prologue of Sorts**

Orochimaru's golden eyes gleamed with envy and hatred. He would show Konohagakure. He would make them pay for their ignorance. He swore that one day he would return and bring Konohagakure to their knees begging and pleading for mercy. A smirk met his lips; and he would show none.

Suna's security had been weaker than he had anticipated. He was currently disguised as a Suna medic and none had stopped him as he entered the nursery.

When he had left Konoha he had been forced to leave his experiments and equipment. However he wouldn't let that stop him, as he was currently looking for new candidates.

He paused over two innocent children as they looked up at him with wide curious eyes. The female had vibrant moss green eyes and wisps of chestnut hair. The male's eyes were a deep brown bordering on black, silver hair peeking through his scalp. As cries erupted from their mouths sensing something evil in this stranger he smiled, they would do.

-

The vibrant moon cast a glow of silver over two figures as they stood speaking of the betrayal and soon the fall of Konoha. What they had yet to notice was that someone had been listening; a certain Konoha Nin named Hayate Gekkou.

Suddenly two ninjas appeared before Kabuto and Baki, no headbands to distinguish their origins. The taller, a male by his features nodded at Kabuto, his silver white hair covering his onyx eyes. His face set in stone as no emotion crossed his features.

"Orochimaru-dono wishes to speak with you." His voice cut through the silence, ears keen on the breathing of their intruder. The younger shinobi turned in the direction of Hayate, eyes flashing in malice as a smirk crossed her rosy pink lips. She turned to her companion eyes softening in the slightest although none would notice it.

"Shall I take care of our uninvited guest?" She questioned face alight with hope with the prospect of another kill. Baki and Kabuto seemed stunned at the new information. It wasn't until then that they noticed that they had a ninja spying on their conversation.

"How did…" Baki asked. He was amazed, these children were no older than fourteen and they had the skill of a Jounin.

"I'll do it." He said eyes focusing on their intruder's location, his hand resting on the hilt of the katana. He was gone in a flicker and soon a scream was heard as blood splattered the walls, drenching Yoru in a scarlet haze. The younger female pouted, lip jutting out a bit,

"I wanted to do it." She complained, emerald eyes sparkling in mischief. As he reappeared in front of them, he looked at her disapprovingly.

"You would have made it messier than necessary, Hikaru." A smile graced her lips, but this was no happy smile. This was a blood thirty grin. She knew he was speaking the truth and if given the chance she would have tore him from limb to limb.

"You know me too well." Yoru ignored this statement and appeared at Kabuto's side. "I am to escort you back to Orochimaru-dono." He stated obsidian eyes locked with the ground. Kabuto turned to Yoru.

"And why is that?" He questioned, glasses catching the moonlight as he pushed them up a bit, a nasty habit of his.

"I do not question my orders." He stated waiting for Kabuto.

"I don't suppose you would?" He chuckled in mock amusement. It was a rhetorical question as both knew the answer. Baki turned to Kabuto finishing up their conversation.

"Sand will be ready and waiting to assist you in crushing Konoha." He stated affirming the treaty with Otokagure. Kabuto nodded a smile on his lips,

"Orochimaru, will be glad to here that."

Hikaru stood silent and unmoving as she looked across the sky observing a silent silhouette perched atop a building. His hair flew about him in the wind and…was that sand around his form. A shadow made its way across the roof heading towards the redhead, their eyes dancing with pride and arrogance. His sound headband glinting in the moonlight alerted the two ninja's attention.

"What is that fool doing?" Yoru questioned eye narrowing in annoyance. Hikaru sighed in contempt and took a step forward,

"Shall I stop him?" Yoru reached out and grabbed her bare arm sending shivers down the younger kunoichi's spine. He gently released her noticing her tense form,

"No." Her movement stopped and she waited for what she knew would play out in the redhead's favor. Yoru and she had met the boy and his team mates a few months ago in one of Orochimaru's many lairs. Dosu, she believed his name was, had been a cocky individual and atop that he often acted without properly thinking through his choices. His skills were weak and unimpressive as well as his other teammates'. The only reason they had been assigned the task of testing the Uchiha was that they were of no better use. She would enjoy watching his blood being spilled.

A few words were exchange between the two as the Suna ninja stood up from his sitting position, insomniac eyes wide in bloodlust. Soon sand wiped around the sand nin's form covering him in a cloud of dust as his body transformed into that of his demon. As he rushed forward demonic arm ripping apart the roof, a smirk formed on Hikaru's lips.

"Interesting." She whispered as the air was tainted with blood. The young shinobi had transformed back into his original state and Dosu's body was no where to be found. Very Interesting. She was looking forward to meeting this boy. Hopefully she would have the privilege to spilling his blood.

"Don't forget of your task, _**Hikaru**_." Yoru coldly stated noticing the glinting anticipation held in her eyes. She grunted in response and disappeared from view as the other two Sound shinobi followed suite.

-

Sasuke enters his apartment beaten and exhausted, his training with Kakashi-sensei had become more rigorous and tiring. The only thing on his mind at that moment was a shower, a nice long cold shower soon followed by a long nap; seeing as he had to get up tomorrow at five in the morning. Kakashi-sensei's usual lateness had not cut into his training as would be expected of the jounin instructor.

The Uchiha slowly stripped off his grim and blood covered shirt as he had sustained some injuries during today's training. A nasty cut on his side reopened and he hissed in pain and annoyance.

As he padded into the bathroom and turned the cold water on full blast he failed to notice a figure enter his apartment.

-

Hikaru had been waiting a good part of her night perched on a branch overlooking the Uchiha's apartment building. An hour had passed and still no sign of the prodigy. Tilting her head back she looked at the sky and admired the twinkling stars. It was a rarity for her to be outside yet alone looking at the starry night. She sat back and wondered when the last time she had seen such a beautiful sight was. It had clearly been a while since she couldn't recall something as memorizing. Most of her youth had been spent underground in one of her master's lairs training.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she sensed someone approaching. Glancing at the ground below her she spotted the brooding Uchiha enter his apartment. About time too. She was going to search for him if he didn't arrive in the next five minutes.

She quickly muttered a few choice words as her hands met in a simple hand sign as she dispersed from view. Rematerializing in her target's apartment she noticed the sound of water hitting tile. Bathroom. Quiet and as quick as a snake she found herself behind a shirtless Uchiha, oblivious to her presence. She noticed him reaching to remove his pants and chose at that moment to speak.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept what little you have on." She remarked effectively startling the younger boy.

Sasuke froze at the voice. It wasn't until then that he noticed a small trace of chakra coming from behind him. He reached for his kunai pouch but froze once he felt the tip of a blade pressed against his jugular vein.

"I'd _also_ appreciate it if you didn't do anything rash. I am **not** in the mood for it so don't you dare make this more difficult than it has to be." She released the blade from his neck as he nodded. "I'm only here to talk." She said as she stepped away from his form.

The Uchiha spun around at that moment to come face to face with a girl only a little older than himself. Her chestnut hair was in choppy layers looking as if she had taken a kunai to it herself as it fell haphazardly around her face. Her brilliant green eyes danced behind strands of hair as she stared into the Uchiha's steely dark eyes. He didn't like that a foreign ninja was in his room without a headband to associate her origin. He also doubted that she just wanted to talk.

She noticed his hand twitch the slightest bit as it reached for his kunai and shuriken holsters. She gritted her teeth in annoyance and pinned him against the bathroom wall hands locked above his head in a flash.

"_I thought I told you __**not**__ to be rash._" She said ferociously gripping his pinned arms tighter making sure to leave a bruise. The Uchiha glared back with hate and contempt struggling against her iron grip. He brought his leg up intending to knee her in the stomach; the girl predicted his moves and released one of her hands blocking the attack.

The problem with him was his arrogance; he didn't realize that she could have broken his wrist with just a motion of her hands. Although her master had clearly stated not to hurt him in any way; wanting nothing to hinder his abilities in the last test of the Chunin exams.

"Who are you?" He sneered stopping his struggles as he realized it wasn't helping his efforts at all. She released his arms and backed away eyeing him suspiciously.

"If you listened I'd tell you." The Uchiha pushed himself off of the wall and stood tall and proud not letting this kunoichi get the best of him. He rubbed his sore wrist noticing that it would bruise in the morning. The Uchiha relaxed slightly but was still obviously on alert.

"I am here on behalf of Orochimaru," she stated dropping her honorific, "He has a proposition for you." The Uchiha nodded at the girl wishing to hear what she had to say. "You're obviously not being challenged enough in Konoha as they have nothing more to teach you. If anything they are only holding back your growth. Am I right?" She took the silence as answer enough. "Orochimaru wishes you to join him. He promises to teach you to control that seal of his and help you to become more powerful enabling you to complete your life's goal; killing _**Uchiha Itachi**_." She paused noticing his harden steely expression, "Although he will not do this for nothing…once you have killed Itachi he wishes to take your body as his next host. It is your choice to either except this offer or not but remember, every choice has consequences. Regardless of yours you must accept the responsibility of your actions." Her voice was even and genuineness although it seemed she could care either way. She knew it would take more to convince the Uchiha to join her master in his quest for power. Knowing exactly how to strike a chord she spoke, "Whether it is abandoning Konoha and becoming a missing nin or never achieving your life long goal." As his Sharingan spun out of control she knew she had hit the right nerve. She smiled mockingly as she took a step back towards the door.

"We'll be waiting for your answer." The smirk on her lips shone through her voice, clear and true. She knew what Sasuke would choose and he knew it too.

When her form flickered from view the Uchiha threw a kunai and shuriken where she stood moments before, angry and agitated that this kunoichi had affected him so. He could forget about that nap he was thinking about early as it was obvious sleep would evade him tonight.


	2. The Light In The Darkness

**Failed Experiments**

**Rating: Teen; may go up in later chapters**

**Warnings: Dark themes and may have occasional swearing. Also Spoilers littered throughout.**

**Pairings: Original Character X Suigetsu, SasukeXSakura, onesided KarinXSasuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor claim to own Naruto. This creation is purely fanmade and used for entertainment purposes only. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**The Light in the Darkness**

The months had passed with relative ease as the downfall of Konoha had already commenced leaving the shinobi with nothing to do. It had been unexpected when their attacks had been repelled. Konoha was strong and uniform, together they would not fall. Therefore, Orochimaru had developed another plan of sorts, to break Konoha apart from the inside out; slowly crumbling away its foundation.

Hikaru and her teammate, Yoru had been giving the pleasure of fighting with the standard shinobi killing all and any that had dared enter their paths of destruction. Although they were forced to show nothing more than the standard shinobi was capable of. Yoru and Hikaru manage to kill a mass majority of Konoha's talented shinobi, painting the town red with their blood.

When they were forced to retreat Hikaru had seen the Uchiha beaten and worn on his way back to a damaged Konoha. The defeated look plastered on his face told her all she needed to know. Sasuke had failed to beat the One-Tailed demon, relying on being rescued by his 'dobe' friend. This had obviously been a hit at the Uchiha's pride and an all too unwanted reality check. If he had failed to beat someone such as Gaara than how was he suppose to defeat and kill his brother. It was true; Konoha had nothing left to teach him.

Yoru turned to his teammate a benevolence smirk adorning her tanned face, "What is it?" He questioned, eyes alight with curiosity. Through his years living with and dealing with the girl nothing she did had been innocent or benevolence.

"He's made his decision." She stated quickening her pace.

-

Yoru and Hikaru were summoned to Orochimaru's side and when they had reached their master's lair they were startled to see him lying in bed withering in pain, Kabuto-sama by his side.

"What happened?" Yoru asked with no concern what so ever for his teacher. Hikaru stood behind him green eyes startled and fearful. In his condition he'll be more than happy to punish us and knowing him he'll need no just reason. Their sensei hissed in pain shooting the wall a heated glare, "Damn you Sarutobi!" he yelled in annoyance, pain clearly etched on his features. The missing-nin now noticed the two children side by side head bowed in respect.

"What do you want?" The kunoichi instantly freeze up. She would have to tread careful in their sensei's agitated state. Noting that it would not be wise to point out his mistake as he was the one to call upon them she said the first thing that came to mind,

"Uchiha Sasuke has made his decision. He's realized that Konoha has nothing more to offer him." She spoke slow and careful. A sick smirk crossed Orochimaru's face as his eyes alit with excitement.

"Kabuto," he turned towards his subordinate, "Tell the Sound Four I have a job for them." Kabuto nodded his head and disappeared in a second. Yoru and Hikaru took a step back away from their master having no other matter to attend too and wishing to return to their own home.

"Yoru, Hikaru" The voice cut through the silence surround them, "I want both of you too stay here…until the Uchiha arrives." Both nod their head then exit the room. As they walk down the hall in the direction of the spare rooms Hikaru placed her hand on Yoru's forearm. Yoru paused looking down at her hand. It was unusual for the girl to allow any kind of physical contact but willingly doing so…something wasn't right. As he brushed silver lock out of his face he looked up at the kunoichi.

"I want you too leave." Yoru was startled however his face showed little emotion, "If you stay and the Uchiha does not arrive fast enough for his liking his next host is going to be you." She whispered. Yoru was surprised; to disobey their master was a brave yet stupid thing to do. They had both been raised by this man, used only as test subjects and whatever other purpose they could serve. In this case, serving as Orochimaru's host body if the Uchiha did not arrive.

"And why would you care, huh?" Hikaru startled expression had angry him some. The silver haired nin yanked his hand out of her grasp and entered an empty room to his left. Following after him she slammed the door closed behind her.

"Because…" She reasoned weakly. She hadn't expected him to ask her to produce a reason. She had thought her action would be proof enough. For the past 13 years she had grown up and learned to care deeply for this boy. He had known her inside and out and also shared the same hate and detest that she held for Orochimaru. Did she really need a reason?

"Because…" she stated more firmly as Yoru turned to face her, "Because…I know you better than **anyone**, because without you I would have **never** made it this far, without you I'll lose myself in this sinister place." She paused noting the unreadable expression he held, "Because without you I'd only be seen as another failed experiment." She paused, "I can be the host…At least then I'll know you're alive and free from him." She mumbled to herself.

Yoru looked furious, like he would rip her to shreds on the spot. Hikaru froze; this was not the reaction she was expecting. It would have been more of an 'Hn' reaction. Not a 'If you don't leave within .3 seconds I'll kill you'. Frightened and disappointed she stepped back mumbling sorry as her eyes locked with the stony floor.

A silver flash and Yoru was on her, a kunai to her throat, black eyes alit with untamable fury. "You better not be lying to me." He whispered in her ear causing a shiver to run through her body. Emerald eyes wide in shock filled with disbelief,

"I'm not." Upon her word the kunai lifted from her throat allowing her to calm just a bit. Yoru's body was still pressed up against hers' pinning her against the wall too afraid to move. What was he doing? Yoru backed up releasing her body, eyes searching hers for something; a truth. That what she had said was not a lie. He saw only genuine concern and replaced the kunai in his pouch. So, she did care.

When the weapon was returned to its original place she relaxed in relief. She was expecting him to rip her throat open when he had pinned her against the wall like that. Closing her eyes she rubbed the spot the tip of the kunai touched unconsciously. She felt a warm breath tickle her ear as she instinctively opened her eyes. As her breath caught in her throat she then became conscious of just how close Yoru was from her face, a mere centimeter. Pushing her body farther into the wall she felt an uncomfortable sensation run through out her body. No one had ever been this close to her.

"What are you doing?" She questioned eyes filled with fear and uncertainty. A rare smile fell across his face pointy teeth showing. She had never seen him smile like this before, it unnerved her a bit. "You should smile more." She breathed emerald meeting obsidian.

His lips crashed against hers in rough violent kiss, making her gasp in surprise. He took this as the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss as his nails dug into her skin pulling her closer into him. She was his and his alone. He would never allow anyone else to touch her…never. Even if that meant sacrificing himself.

"Hikaru," he hummed pulling away from her lips leaning his forehead against hers.

"Yes." She breathed in return, eyes half lidded.

"_**I could fall in love with you**_." The girl's eyes snapped open in disbelief. Did he just say? She could feel her face become flushed as she smiled self-consciously.

Yoru and herself were taught to have feelings for no one, as was the 'shinobi way', to remain detached and void of emotions and human connections. He was not stated that he did indeed love her, as he was capable of no such thing. Only that if they were different, he may be able to love this girl.

"I could fall in love with you too." She said letting their lips connect in a chaotic kiss. She was poured every emotion she had into him. Need; Want; Desperation; Love. Clinging to him like without him she'd disappear. Breaking apart once again, soft panting filled the room.

"I'm sorry," Hikaru's eyes locked with Yoru's. His were filled with a soft yet known desperation. She opened her mouth to ask what about when she started to feel woozy, eyelids heavy she welcomed unconsciousness. "I can't allow you to die for me as you are my light in the darkness." Releasing the pressure point that had rendered the kunoichi unconscious he laid her on a spare bed. As he removed his black cloak Hikaru stirred in her sleep,

"Yoru…" She mumbled pleadingly. Lightly placing his cloak on her form he bent down and kissed her goodbye.

"Don't worry Hikaru, I'll always be there." He said lightly placing a finger above her heart. He exited the room closing the door behind him. As his feet padded down the hall he met a smirking Kabuto. Both paused nodding at each other. "Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you. It seems he isn't patient enough to wait for the Uchiha."

**-**


	3. Last Chance

**Failed Experiments**

**Rating: Teen; may go up in later chapters**

**Warnings: Dark themes and may have occasional swearing.**

**Pairings: Original Character X Suigetsu, SasukeXSakura, onesided KarinXSasuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor claim to own Naruto. This creation is purely fanmade and used for entertainment purposes only. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's Note: I'm currently going through all the chapters I have so far and editing them. If anyone see's any mistakes, please point them out. None of the content is changing therefore no one has to reread anything.**

* * *

**Last Chance**

Hikaru stirred in her sleep, rolling around onto her other side. Instantly her eyes snapped open and she bolted upright. When did she fall asleep…gathering her thoughts she realized that Yoru's cloak was draped over her form. Picking it off her she placed it on the side of the bed. He's usually never takes this off…Three, Two, One. It all came rushing back. Like a bad memory on repeat.

No. No. No.

She had a merciless uneasiness edging into her body. As she stood to her feet she quickly grabbed Yoru's cloak and draped it on her shoulders for warmth. She exited the room making her way down to Orochimaru's room. She could only hope that the Uchiha had arrived fast enough for her master's liking. If not, she shook her head not wanting to think it through. Quickening her pace until she was in a full out run she busted through her master's bedroom door.

Kabuto turned his head looking at their intruder with curious eyes, Sasuke and Orochimaru by his side drenched in darkness. The girl took a tentative step into the room eyeing the two silhouetted figures.

"Hikaru," A voice spoke from the darkness, "I'd like you to meet Uchiha Sasuke." The Uchiha boy stepped out from the darkness red eyes swirling. "No," the sickening uneasiness that was sneaking its way into her lower stomach latched on and hit her with full force. She was going to be sick.

The still shaded figure stood deliberately slow, teasing his pupil. The flicker of candles illuminated the room and as he stepped out of the shadows a quick intake of air resounded around the room.

"What? Don't like it?" He taunted with malevolence. For his face was not his own. The bandages that were wrapped around his face did not hide the locks of silver hair or the deep obsidian eyes that once belonged to Yoru.

A scream tore through her throat echoing throughout the dank room.

-

It had been three weeks since Orochimaru had taken over her partner's body. Although he had the decency to change his face using the Vanishing Facial Copy Jutsu she still felt ill around him. She knew that underneath it all it was still Yoru's face.

Since the Uchiha's arrival her master had taken to move from base to base every two weeks. They were currently at the south base. Karin an occupant had taken a liking to Sasuke and where ever he was Karin was not far behind.

Hikaru had avoid everyone as much as humanly possible even skipping her meals; although she would not get away with skipping training. Orochimaru-dono had put her in charge of training Sasuke, much to her dislike.

While around the Uchiha, his arrogant and stand off additude only fueled her hatred towards the raven hair boy. When Yoru had been taken from her she had conceived in her mind that it was the Uchiha who had killed him. As she would never be able to take down her master in her current condition, Sasuke was the next best thing. If he was destroyed Orochimaru would never obtain the Sharingan. Thus, killing Orochimaru's dream.

They were currently in a wide and spacious room. Sasuke stood infront of her Sharingan spining wildly, his katana drawn and ready to attack. Hikaru stood emotionless as her hands laid by her side not even drawing a weapon. As expected, Karin was against the wall observing from the sidelines.

"Are you going to attack or what!?" Karin questioned.

"Hn." He replied leaning on his back foot before dashing at Hikaru with chakra enhanced speed. As he thrusted his katana forward it sliced through cloth and skin splashing blood against the floor. She flinched at the discomfort as she closed her eyes and relished in the pain he was causing her.

It was nothing compared to what she had been feeling the past three weeks. Yoru had willingly given himself to save her. It was her fault for not stopping him. Her fault for not being Orochimaru's host. The guilt flooded her system and she felt ill, leaning forward pushing the blade in deeper as he hands wrapped around her abdomen. A dull pain ran through her lower abdomen only numbing her whirling emotions slightly. The foreign object retreated from her stomach as a light gasp escaped her lips. Her hands clenched and shook in rage as she released her anger letting it flow through her veins like a drug.

"You were suppose to dodge." The Uchiha stated. Her eyes flickered up to him narrowing as they meet whirling red. Sasuke Uchiha. _It was him. It was his fault. If he had shown up on time Yoru would still be here. Not dead. Not a hollow shell masqurading as Orochimaru. It's his fault. His fault that Yoru is dead. His fault it hurts so much. His fault. He should be dead. Not Yoru. Not me. Him!_

She charged at him eye filled with hatred as a punch was thrown at his head. He dodged jumping backwards and retaliating with a spinning kick. This was blocked and the onslaught of attacks began.

The anger and guilt that had been building up in her system from the past few weeks was finally released. As she put all of it into her motivation to severely injury the Uchiha. As she flipped backward to avoid his katana she let loose shurikens and kunai around the room, none hitting their inteneded target.

"Your aim sucks!" Karin yelled from the sidelines, cheering on the Uchiha. The older girl shot her a deadly glare effectively silencing her. She landed on the ground crouching down. _He deserves to be dead. If I kill him. I kill Orochimaru's dream. I'll kill everything he's been working for._ She glanced over towards Karin. _It will be hard considering little miss fan girl is following him around everywhere he goes. Plus those eyes of his, they see everything. Unless. He can't see you._ She full out grinned at this. That same blood thirsty grin that she wore during battle. All she needed to do was perform the hand signs where he couldn't see them.

She pushed a fair amount of chakra into her legs and charged at him. He slashed his katana across, cutting her from her collar bone down to her hipbone as she stopped behind him. While he wasn't looking she quickly made five handsigns preventing him from seeing what she was doing. She threw six more kunai each missing the Uchiha, flexing her fingers she then pulled her arms apart.

The Uchiha was sent flying backwards hitting the wall with a 'thud', as his katana went flying to the floor. His eyes glared hatefully at her as he struggled against the invisable chakra strings. She pulled harder emitting a gasp from the Uchiha. The harder she pulled the tighter and harder it became for him to breath. Cloth ripped and soon his body was littered with cuts and bruises. _Come on, scream. I want to hear you in pain. I want to hear you beg for me to stop. I want to see you wither in the pain you deserve to feel._

"Hikaru!" Karin screamed, "Stop it. Stop it! You're going to kill him." Her grin only widened as she turned towards Karin, eyes wide with the excitement of a kill.

"That's the point." Karin eyes overflooded with disbelief and she darted off out of the door. A flick of her finger and a chakra string wrapped around his neck.

"I suppose she's going to tell Orochimaru-dono. Hmm, I'll have to make this quick then. Pity." She frowned. "I wanted to make you suffer." she hesitated for a moment as she complentated her moves.

**"What do you **_**think**_** you are doing?" **A voice hissed behind her. Her eyes widened in shock and she instantly releashed the chakra strings wrapped around the boy. _Shit._ She scolded at herself.

"Training. An enemy would not fault in their attacks. I am not different." She stated through gritted teeth as calmly as her voice would portray. Karin stood by Sasuke's side grinning smugly at her. Orochimaru looked from Hikaru to Sasuke golden eyes surveying the damage. Sasuke had only received a scattered of cuts and bruises. Hikaru on the other hand has taken two severe wounds as the blood flowed in a steady stream down her chest.

"Kabuto." The medic nin appeared at his side immediately. "Take care of Hikaru." The silver haired nin looked over at her eyes observing the damage. As his hands glowed green, he sealed the blood flood and most of the injuries. Although he would have to wrap them with bandages until they fullly healed.

"Come with me." He stated. Following him out the door she shot one last glare at Karin and Sasuke.

-

Orochimaru waited until they were both gone before turning back to Sasuke and Karin. Sauske was leaning against the wall, arm cluching his abdomen lightly. It seems his student had a vendetta against the Uchiha. Or himself. He'd have to keep a closer eye on her.

"Don't let your guard down around her." He stated to both children before leaving the vicinity.

-

If she wanted to do this. Now was the time. Everyone in the compound had gone to bed. Including the Uchiha. It was low of her to kill someone without a fight but she saw no other way. She had put herself in a very compromising position. She had failed to kill the Uchiha and everyone was watching her every move closely now. She doubted she'd get the opportunity again.

Completely masking her chakra she entered Sasuke's room, eyes filled with hatred. _To kill Uchiha Sasuke is to kill Orochimaru's dream of possesing the sharingan. U_nsheathing the katana she had brought just for this occasion she smiled. Yoru would be pleased to know his weapon would give the fatal blow. She glided over to his bedside, sneering at the peaceful look upon his face.

"Sa-ku-ra." The young boy muttered in his sleep as rolled over onto his back. "I-I'm sorry." A guilt ridden look crossed his face as it scrunched up before relaxing to it peaceful state. Soon it shall be writhering in pain as her blade would pierce his chest. She smiled gleefully, placing the katana just above his heart.

As she brought it upward her eyes widened when she felt the curse seal on her neck activating. A fire like feeling tore through her body bringing her to her knees, taunting her to scream. The grip she had on the katana was lost as it plummeted to the floor with a clatter.

"This is low, even for you Hikaru." She should have figured he'd watch over the Uchiha while he slept. Now she was caught and there was nothing she could do. Sasuke was up and looking around, a dazed sleepy look across his features. It was then that he noticed Orochimaru by his bed and a squirm girl on the ground.

She bit her lip trying to contain the pain, sh felt like someone was tearing her apart from the inside out. She would not allow Orochimaru the pleasure of seeing her scream in pain.

"It may have been low. But at least, I'd be taking something precious from you." She spat eyes narrowing dangerously.

"We don't have to worry about that, now do we?" He said sickeningly sweet, while grasping her chin forcing her to look up into his eyes. "Because I will never allow you another chance." She gasped as another wave of pain tore through her. The sick smile among Orochimaru's features told her, her fate. She would never have another opportunity while Orochimaru was around. That was if her allowed her to live.

Horrific images filled her mind and soon it was too much for her to bear. She succumbed to the pain and unconsciousness took over.

-


	4. A New Team

**Failed Experiments**

**Rating: Teen; may go up in later chapters**

**Warnings: Dark themes and may have occasional swearing. Major Spoilers for Manga!**

**Pairings: Original Character X Suigetsu, SasukeXSakura, onesided KarinXSasuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor claim to own Naruto. This creation is purely fanmade and used for entertainment purposes only. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**A New Team**

With time comes death. Something we all must face at one point or another. Something we must all come to terms with whether we choose to or not. Some welcome it with open arms while others flees, clinging to illusionary ideas of eternal life. Orochimaru was one of those men, believing that he himself could succeed in outsmarting death itself. Little did he know that death was waiting around the corner, red orbs whirling waiting for the opportune moment.

-

Now that Orochimaru was dead, Sasuke Uchiha had only thing left to do kill Itachi Uchiha but for that he needed help, as painful as it was to admit. He had recovered Suigetsu from one of Orochimaru's labs and they were currently walking to Karin's base to retrieve her.

-

Karin was getting impatient with her captives. Ever since they receive the foolish news that Orochimaru was dead they've been trying to escape. She sighed as she chased after another man, effectively knocking him to the ground as she threw a kunai at his leg.

"Just because you all think Orochimaru is dead does not give you the right to do as you want." She said grabbing his ankle and dragging him down the hall. As she passed a door on her right she paused, a familiar chakra was radiating from inside the room. She released the man's ankle and turned towards the door.

"Don't move." She spat but noticed that it fell on deaf ears as the man was unconscious. She reached for the handle and turned it only to find it locked. She jiggled it a bit hoping it would pop open. She growled in frustration and kicked the door causing a bang to erupt through out the hall.

"I know you're in there, Kabuto." She said through the door recognizing his chakra signature. She heard muffled sounds from the other side of the door and patiently waited for him to reveal himself. The door swung open and Kabuto stepped out closing the door slightly, leaving a crack of light to leak out.

"What do you want?" He asked glaring down at her. She only matched his glare and peaked behind him trying to catch a glimpse of what was in that room. Kabuto stepped forward pushing her away and completely shutting the door behind him.

"What are you doing in there? I'm in charge here and I don't remember letting you in." She stated eyes meeting his suspiciously as they darted back to the door.

"Orochimaru sent me besides I don't believe that is any of your business, Karin. You should really guard this place better. I've been coming here for years and you've never stopped me before." He said arrogantly as a smirk danced across his features. It was true that Karin had noticed his presence but she had thought it had to do with the prisoners. There were dozens of empty room spread through out this hideout and she'd never really cared to find what each held. However with Kabuto's suspicious behavior her interest in this particular room sky rocketed. She would back off for the moment however as she saw no need for a fight about this subject. She'd simply break into the room later.

"So the rumor isn't true?"

"What rumor?"

"Some are saying that Sasuke Uchiha killed Orochimaru." She stated leaning against the wall behind her. At this Kabuto's eyes widen surprisingly. "Ahh, so you didn't hear." She noted to herself. Kabuto frozen momentarily before letting himself relax. Surly this was just a rumor. Still, he'd have to check just to make sure. Sasuke had been getting considerably stronger. He'd have to confirm this himself.

"I didn't know you were one to believe everything you were told." He stepped away from the door and extracted a key from his pocket and locked the door. As he stepped away from the door he bid his farewell to Karin and made his way down the hall. He would have to return later when Karin wasn't around but for now he needed to see Orochimaru, if he was even alive.

-

Suigetsu sat at on a bench as he watched the conversation between Sasuke and Karin. It was obvious that this may take a while considering Karin was refusing to leave the captives that she was put in charge of.

"Suigetsu…go and release the prisoners." Suigetsu looked at Sasuke in disbelief a small smirk on his face.

"There you go again...thinking you're the one in charge." He stated as he stood replacing the water bottle that he was drink on in his pouch. He left the room willingly and shut the door, noticing the 'click' of the locked that soon followed. 'There goes Karin.' he though with a shake of his head.

Once the door was shut Karin leaned against it, pushing the lock in place with a click. Now with Suigetsu gone she would be able to convince Sasuke that they should work together...alone. She smiled internally at her brilliant plan. She looked down shyly and muttered an "I'll go." Just barely loud enough for Sasuke to hear. He looked up shocked by her statement when moments ago she was refusing to come with them. Karin walked up to him batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"I mean...if you want me to go that bad. I'll come with you." She sat down frighteningly close to Sasuke.

"You changed your mind quickly." He stated inching away from her. She leaned closer a faint blush marring her cheeks.

"I mean, just the two of us. Without Suigetsu. It would be a lot easier without him." She said leaning her body against him. Sasuke looked at her with disgust as he brought up a hand to push her back gently.

"Don't get so close." he said as a crash was heard from the door. The door explode and as the smoke clear Suigetsu and his sword appeared above the rubble. Karin was found at the other side of the bench cleaning her glasses quite flustered.

"Come on Sasuke, Karin doesn't want to help." He stated standing up from his slouched position.

"She's agreed to help us." At this Karin stood up suddenly.

"Only if you help me!" She claimed trying to recover her dignity. Suigetsu and Sasuke looked at her in curiosity. She smiled slyly at her quick thinking. Now she'd finally be able to see what was in the room without having to go through the trouble of picking the lock. "Kabuto has been lurking around here for a while now. There is a room that he's always locking himself into when he's here. I can't pick the lock...maybe you two can knock it down or something." She asked looking at Suigetsu's sword and the rubble that had previously been the door. Sasuke stood and waited to be lead to it's destination.

"Lead the way." Suigetsu smiled at the prospect of destroying something else.

-

Karin stood before the door she has seen Kabuto exit earlier in the day. However something was different. Before she only sensed Kabuto's chakra, now however she could definetly sense something else behind that door.

"Something's different" She said eyeing the door suspiciously, locating the chakra with a simple hand motion.

"So.."Suigetsu questioned. She turned towards him a glare burning a whole through his forehead.

"I was telling you to warn you!" She said smacking him upside the head.

"Enough." Sasuke calmly stated, stepping up to the door, his katana drawn. As he rushed at the door he used his Chidori current, the sound of chirping filled the room. He blasted through the door and as the smoke cleared the three looked on in awe. The room was masked in shadows yet the light from the hallway illuminated the room enough for them to see wires dancing up the walls and attached to the ceiling in intricate designs. The smell of alcohol and blood bombarded their senses causing Karin to gag slightly.

"I can't see anything." Suigetsu complained. As if on command, row after row of lights flickered on until the whole room was illuminated. What stood before them could only be explained as a laboratory; shelves lined the walls filled with test tubes and jars containing what could only be described as human remains.

Karin looked away in disgust as she turned towards the desk in center of the room. Sasuke was leaning against the wall observing the other two look through the unoccupied room.

"Did you know this was here?" He questioned. She shook her head numbly.

"Usually Orochimaru uses the North Base for his experiments. This base is just for captives..." She stated sitting down at the desk shuffling through the papers, hoping to learn something of importance. Suigetsu was on the other side of the room observing the lab table covered in slightly dried blood, cloth strapped hanging off the edge.

"It looks like someone was here." he said dipping a finger in the blood to see if it was fresh. As it painted his finger tip red, he shuddered slightly at the though.

"Kabuto was in here today." Karin stated from her seat, opening a notebook.

"I don't think this is his blood." Suigetsu stated holding up his hand. Karin and Sasuke's head snapped in his direction eyes locking on his hand.

"Have you been missing any prisoners?" Sasuke questioned walking over to Suigetsu to examine the lab table. She shook her head and picked up the notebook placing it in her kunai pouch for farther investigation. She joined the two boys and examined the table.

"He must have been experimenting on someone when he was here earlier. This is fresh blood." She stated looking on in disgust. "But who? It wasn't one of the prisoners and I didn't see him leave with anyone..."

"They must still be in the room." Sasuke stated activating his Sharingan as he looked around the room. He almost immediately spotted a genjutsu covering the wall behind them. He brought his hands up in a simple hand sign and dispelled the jutsu. Instantly a door appeared and Suigetsu looked on bored.

"Show off." Suigetsu muttered under his breath as he leaned against the wall.

"Someone's in there." Karin stated sensing a weak chakra coming from within the room.

-

**It's no guess as who is in there. I just realized this contains major spoilers. If your confused than that may be why. This around the current manga arc for Naruto. So from here on out, beware of the major spoilers. I noticed I skip around alot. Oh well.**

**For some reason I can't see who reviewed. XP **

**LazyBumForever: I'm glad you liked it! I'm starting to lean towards SasuSaku at the moment as Karin is just...ew for me at the moment. Well see. And when I get reviews I update faster...ha. But I'll try not to take months to update. I know how annyoing that can be when you really liek a fic. XD Thanks for reviewing.**

**chronicXinsanity: Thanks. Maybe If you explained how its confusing at some parts I can fix it so it runs smoother or explain it to you. Thanks for review.**

**Someone: I can't remember your name and it isn't letting me see the reviews...gah! But I remember you saying 'Wow' or something. Thanks yous! It makes me happy that people like this and review. XD**


	5. Hebi

**Failed Experiments**

**Rating: Teen; may go up in later chapters**

**Warnings: Dark themes and may have occasional swearing.**

**Pairings: Original Character X Suigetsu, SasukeXSakura, onesided KarinXSasuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor claim to own Naruto. This creation is purely fanmade and used for entertainment purposes only. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's Note: I'm currently going through all the chapters I have so far and editing them. If anyone see's any mistakes, please point them out. None of the content is changing therefore no one has to reread anything.**

* * *

**Hebi**

How long had she been here? How many days have gone by? With only darkness she couldn't distinguish when night became day and day became dusk. Time blended together and soon there was nothing but the creaking of her chains and the beating of her heart to remind her that this was reality. One of the only reminders that she was still alive. Still here. Besides the pain. The unbearable pain that filled her heart. It was nothing compared to torture she had to endure from the hours of Kabuto's experiments week after week.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The rhythmic sound filling the room, echoing and bouncing off the walls in waves, jarred her from her thoughts awaking her mind to the pain radiating through out her ragged body. Kabuto had arrived earlier in the day, filling her veins with toxins and chemicals that had drained her of the majority of her chakra and strength. She had tunnel vision and her head felt as if it had been filled with lead, lolling to the side as she tried to lift it. Her back was pressed up against the filthy brick wall marring her skin with red lines as she shifted, bringing her battered legs up to her chest. With these actions the chains shackling her to the wall jingled in protest, reminding her once again that she was a prisoner. There was no one, nothing to prove her existence. She was trapped in this cell with nothing but herself and her thoughts. Alone. The only place she existed was her mind. The only place she could.

As her head rested on her knees, she closed her eyes and let the pain melt from her thoughts as she drifted off into her subconscious.

-

Karin looked at the lock in contempt before her gaze slid over to Suigetsu. He looked up from the floor sensing someone's gaze on him.

"Can you open the door or not?" Karin asked teasingly. Suigetsu 'hmped' in response and walked over to the door his zanbatō at the ready. Sasuke looked on with mild annoyance.

"It would be best not to startle whoever is in there." He stated in monotone. Suigetsu shot Sasuke a look and sneered. He replaced his zanbatō and crushed the lock with his hand. Karin pushed her way through the two and pushed the door open the light from the laboratory flooding the room. Karin was the first to turn away hands flying up to her mouth, "Uhh, it smells like something died in here."

"That's probably you." Suigetsu muttered covering his nose. Karin obviously heard this as she punched him in the ribs and he doubled over in pain. Sasuke made no mention of the foul smell and stepped into the cell, ignoring the two. Surprisingly the floor was cleaner than the previous cells in this base although this had its share of dirt and debris. Against the wall he noticed chains and what seemed to be a ball of shadows beneath it. Tentatively walking closer to the form, he reached for a kunai in the off chance that they would attack.

Her skin was a dull gray color, shielded from the sunlight for too many days to count. Her once short choppy locks were flowing down her back and covering her face, matted and knotted with dirt and clumps of dried blood. The clothes, if they could even be considered such, were torn to ribbons and barley covered her malnourished form.

"Is _it_ alive?" Suigetsu questioned from behind, pushing Karin in front of him. He would never admit this to the team but that thing was scary. It didn't even look human and knowing Orochimaru it probably wasn't.

She heard a voice, was Kabuto back so soon. She lifted her head and stared willing her eyes to focus on the 'things' before her. They looked like people, three of them. She shook her head and closed her eyes. No one would be here except Kabuto. Orochimaru didn't even know she was still alive. She couldn't trust her eyes anymore. The endless days in this cell had taught her that…everything was an illusion. Trust nothing, especially herself. She was hallucinating again. Most likely from whatever Kabuto had put into her food this time. No one was at her door in this cell with her. No one would come for her because simply no one cared enough. They were only hallucinations. Nothing more, nothing less.

Suigetsu jumped back when it moved, looking up at them with their dull blank eyes. "That is definitely not human." He said stepping closer to it. Karin scoffed and pushed him away.

"Stop being such a baby. Of course it's human. _She's_ just a little tattered." She stepped past Sasuke and bent down, kneeling on the dirty floor. The person made no movement to acknowledge that they knew she was close. As Karin reached forward she noticed a slight tremor and she paused for a moment. She noticed that the once steady breathing had changed, coming out in short quick burst of air.

"What's your name?" She asked retracted her hand to her side. Sasuke walked up next to her and looked down at the unnamed girl.

She froze. There they were again…the voices. The hallucinations that plagued her vision. They were closer this time and one was by her side. That question. Her name. Why would they want to know such a silly thing? They were from her warped imagination, wouldn't they know her name if she had created them? She shook her head and chose to ignore them. She was crazy enough to have these hallucinations; she would not stoop so low as to have conversations with them.

"What is your name?" Sasuke asked impatiently. He still needed to retrieve Juugo and this person was not on his list. Suigetsu appeared by his side, eyeing the person wearily.

"Maybe she doesn't talk?" He snorted at the thought. "I bet Orochimaru cut out her tongue or something." Karin smacked his leg at that.

"What! You know how fucked up he was?!" He justified waving his hands about.

Hikaru snapped her head up at the last exclamation. **Was.** Did that mean Orochimaru has died? Was it really possible that Orochimaru is dead? Although these were figments of her imagination there maybe some truth to it, perhaps she was knocked out when Kabuto had mentioned it, implanting it into the memory. She opened her mouth to question her thought out loud when she realized that her mouth was much too dry to pronounce any intelligent sound. Her hazy vision drifted past two pairs of shoes and a blurred form on the ground beside her before she spotted the cup of water Kabuto had left out for her. When she reached forward she was disheartened to learn that the chains prevented her from reaching her water. She smiled in contempt as she realized it was one of Kabuto's ways of testing her. She dropped her hands to her side as the chains rattled against the floor. She sighed and leaned back stretching her legs out in front of her as she lifted her eyes to the ceiling, closing them in concentration.

All of them looked on in fascination. She was going to say something, they were sure of it. Suigetsu's eyes landed on the cup behind them realizing what she had wanted. He stepped back swiveling around to pick it up when Sasuke stopped him, Sharingan spinning eyeing the girl, dissecting her every move. Karin had stumbled to her feet as well, kunai at the ready.

"Her chakra's changing, it's moving outward from her body. Sasuke, do you know what's happening?" She asked stepping closer to the two males never taking her eyes off the unnamed girl. The raven haired male shook his head and continued to watch the girl. Suigetsu just stared with doubtful fascination. This girl could barely stand, how was he to believe that she was going to attack them. "Like she can hurt me?" he remarked pompously before turning to get the cup that she had wanted. No doubt she was thirsty.

When his eyes feel to the ground, he looked around in puzzlement. The cup had been right there! He had seen it not a minute ago. He turned to ask the others if they had seen it as well when he saw there eyes transfixed on something moving before them. His eyes widened in terror and fascination as he realized what it was. He mouth went slack and he pointed accusingly at the thing.

"It's haunted! That cup is fucking haunted!" Said cup was creeping forward inch by inch, closer to the girl who seemed too concentrated on the ceiling above. Karin bashed him over the head at this, "It's not haunted you idiot! Anyone could see that _she's_ doing it!" She screamed repeatedly kicking him in the side. Suigetsu groaned from the oncoming attacks and threw a punch Karin's way. She dodged and the onslaught of attacks continued. Sasuke looked on with annoyance at crumpled girl, now looking disdainfully at the empty cup before her.

Hikaru sighed to herself in annoyance, all that work and the damn thing was empty. She barley had enough chakra to support her own weight to begin with and now she had wasted a quarter of it on retrieving that cup. Two of the hallucinations before her began to fight and she sighed troubled at the voices filling her head. She had wished they would just go away with time.

"Would you two just shut up?" She hoarsely screamed, coughing a bit at the roughness of her throat. The two stopped and looked at her obviously surprised at her outburst. "You'd think my hallucinations would be a bit more mature? Not bickering like Yoru and I…use too." She asked herself as a pitiful laugh escaped her lips. She smiled sadly as past memories flashed before her minds eyes only increasing the pain dwelling in her chest.

When she rubbed her eyes clear from the impending tears her breath died in her chest, vision finally clear enough to see what her mind had summoned this time around.

Before she could help it laugher flooded from her lips, echoing throughout the room and leaving her gasping for breath. That mocking laughter filled her head as she rolled forward untangling her limbs from their crouched position. She stumbled to her feet, letting the metal binds abuse her sensitive skin rubbing it raw. As she leaned against the wall for support she watched on in morbid amusement. The bickering pair before her only stared on in fear as the Uchiha showed no emotion what so ever, his emotionless mask in place.

Suigetsu looked at Karin in fear, it was true he was a shinobi but this girl was completely bat-shit out of her mind. Judging by Karin's expression she believed the same but there was also some recognition hidden within her features. Sasuke was emotionless as ever but by the slight tightening of his jaw Suigetsu knew he had something on his mind.

"Am I such a failure that my own mind mocks me?" She questioned laughter bubbling up in her. "Am I so sad that I must torture myself with my failures?" She screamed reaching forward only to be restrained by the chains in the wall behind her, her anger clearly showing through. "Of all the people to bring up, why you!" She asked pointing at Sasuke with such emotion that her whole body shook with uncontrollable fury. "You stole the only thing that meant _**anything**_ to me! You stole my life! My purpose for existence! And now I can't even return the fucking favor! No…I'm fucking trapped in this hellhole, damned to die screaming in pain. To die alone!" With her right hand grasped firmly on the cup she sent it hurtling through the air towards the Uchiha's head, releasing a small fraction of her chakra to steer it in the right direction.

Sasuke let no emotion cross his feature however under his carefully crafted mask he was grimacing. So, Hikaru was still alive. He smirked; he had thought Orochimaru would have killed her after trying to kill him. This was interesting and with her new abilities she could benefit his cause although getting her to agree and not kill him in the process would prove difficult. The cup that had been sent hurtling for his head was unexpected and caught him off guard as it ricochet off his forehead and onto the floor below. Gasps were emitted from both sides of the room, Sasuke's was one of pain and Hikaru's held something close to disbelief.

Her legs shook and she crumpled under the force gravity had exerted on her, the unforgiving ground rushing up to met her. As her body slumped forward a strangled sob escaped her chapped lips, the weightless pitter patter of tears splashing against the floor singing along in harmony. She's…she's not alone. They're here…they're not illusions her mind had made to mock her. They were _**real**_. She was free. Orochimaru was dead and she was free to do as she willed. Uchiha Sasuke. She smirked at the thought as her tear-filled eyes lifted up to met his obsidian gaze. He had been able to do what she could not. How was she to avenge Yoru now that her main objective was dead?

"I suppose this means you killed Orochimaru." She stated wanting to hear what she prayed was the truth out loud. A simple nod from Sasuke made her face light up like the stars in the sky, a true smile reaching her ragged features. She nod, appeased with the answer for now. She would ask for the details later.

"Is there a specific reason you are here or are you just stopping by to say hi?" she mocked shifting into a sitting position as she rested her chain ridden wrists in her lap. At this Karin stepped forward, giving Hikaru a better look at her. The smile had disappeared in an instant replaced by a mocking smirk.

"Oh Karin…I hope your not as love struck with him as you had been upon your first meeting?" She teased knowing the answer as a Karin hastily wiped off her glasses and cleaned them with her shirt, one of her nervous habits. "NO!" She denied. Hikaru smiled knowingly and glanced behind Karin spotting a still blurry figure.

"We're here because I asked them to open this door. Kabuto had been sneaking around this base and I was curious as to what he was doing." She dignified bring Hikaru's attention back to her. "If it wasn't for that Sasuke would have never come for you. No one would have. You're nothing but a failed experiment." She huffed to herself thinking it was quiet enough for no one to hear but the painful grimace etched into Hikaru's features told Suigetsu and Sasuke different.

"God Karin, stop being such a bitch." He stated walking past Karin and helping the tired girl to her feet. He grabbed the water bottle at his side and pulled it out handing it to Hikaru. "You were thirsty." He stated seeing her eye it suspiciously.

"You take a sip first. For all I know it could be laced with poison." She stated nodding her head in the bottles direction. Suigetsu was about to protest when he reminded himself that he was still a stranger to her and that meant a possible threat of some sort. He took a swig from the bottle before smiling cheekily sharp teeth showing.

"See no poison." He reassured. She hesitantly took the bottle from him and chug it down, favoring the cool liquid that ran through her system. She thanked him as she handed it back leaning against the wall. She glanced at Sasuke and sent him a blank look.

"What do you want from me?" She asked. After Suigetsu replaced the water bottle to his side he went to work on removing the chains. Hikaru sent him a dangerous look as she felt cool skin glide painfully across her raw wrist. When her attention focused back on the Uchiha she nodded for him to answer.

"Join my team? I need to find Itachi and your abilities could come in handy along the way." Hikaru eyes rolled upward a disbelieving glare burning a hole in the ceiling. He expected her to help him? She snorted at the thought as Karin let out an alarmed

"What?!" She paced forward grabbing Sasuke's arm,

"We already have Suigetsu and Juugo. Why would we need another person? It's just crowded now!" She reasoned. Sasuke roughly pulled away and shot her a blank look.

"My reasons are my own." He turned his attention back to Hikaru. "It's your chose."

Suigetsu would have laughed at the look on Karin's face when Sasuke had basically told her to stay out of his business but he wasn't in the mood for getting a beating. He was almost successful in releasing the chains on this girl's arm when she flinched instinctively pulling her arms away. He mumbled an apology and quickly crushed the bonds increasing his hand size and in turn strength.

She smiled in relief rubbed her wrist tenderly. Thinking on it Uchiha's offer didn't seem too bad. She would have the chance to watch him and observe and if she decided that he was too be punished for Yoru's death than he would be much easier to find. Besides, she hadn't seen Akatsuki in a while. She shrugged, pushing herself off the wall.

"I'll join…after I get cleaned up, of course." She agreed looking down at herself in disgust. When was the last time she was given a decent bath? "But I'm far too weak to travel to Juugo's base on my own." She admitted. Her chakra was still low and she could feel the trace amount of drugs that were still coursing through her system. It would take days from the effects to wear off and even then she would still be considered weak among them. She hadn't trained decently in a long while and although Kabuto had been testing her it would take lots of time and effort to get her back in prime condition.

Sasuke nodded and a peeved Karin stomped out of the room as Suigetsu looked on in mild amusement.

"Karin." The mentioned girl poked her head through the door at Sasuke's mention of her name. "Take Hikaru and get her cleaned up. We'll leave tonight." At this Karin's face contorted into an angry scowl as she stopped away.

Suigetsu full out laughed at this and smirk at his new teammate.

"It's nice to know you'll be receiving all her angry blows from now on." His eyes dancing in amusement. "Welcome to Hebi…Name's Suigetsu." Hikaru accepted his offered hand and shook it firmly before answering.

"Hikaru." She stumbled past him and flitted out the door. She sent a glance Sasuke's way observing him carefully before she called back to Suigetsu, eyes glowing knowingly.

"Don't be so sure about that. I have a feeling you're the one all her anger is going to be taken out on." At this Suigetsu looked at Sasuke wearily hoping to find some comfort.

"You don't think she's right do you?" At this the raven haired male rolled his eyes exiting the cell without a word. Slightly hesitant he followed after him, repeating his question urgently.

"Do you?"

**

* * *

**

**I've gotten a lot more reviews than I though I'd get. XD That makes me extremely happy. I feel I need to mention a few things though. I don't usually update regularly and if you'd like to keep track of this. Add it to alerts. Not favorite…cause I learned the hard way that adding it to your favorites does not alert you when they update. However when you look back to check if they did you get smack with all these chapters. It's a win-win I suppose but I'd much rather keep track of something as it goes. **

**Apparently, I get emails when this gets added to anything so I want to thank all of you who have added it and reviewed and all that crazy-ness.**

**I've noticed that these chapters are quite short. So, Question Time! Would you like shorter chapters (previous length) and faster updates (one-two weeks) or longer chapters (current length) and longer wait (month) for the updates. Let me know.**

**.Hime-SaMa'sLynx.: This stories main pairing is SuigetsuOC. There will be hints of SasuSaku through out this but it won't really show through until the end of this fic. Sorry . But thanks so much for the review they make me happy. **

**LazyBumForever: Ha. We can all be rabid fangirls at times. XDD I use to dislike Sakura but after I watched the latest episode of Naruto. Man she kicks some major ass. XD She' so awesome, but I'm started to believe that Sasuke doesn't deserve her and if he did manage to get her well he'd have to do some serious sucking up. **

**Lucie: Thanks for the review! This isn't Sasuke/Suigetsu (yaoi) if that's what you're looking for. I couldn't really tell if that's what you meant and I'm sorry if I mislead you. . Or if I misinterpreted your review.**


	6. A Fresh Start

**Failed Experiments**

**Rating: Teen; may go up in later chapters**

**Warnings: Dark themes and may have occasional swearing.**

**Pairings: Original Character X Suigetsu, SasukeXSakura, onesided KarinXSasuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor claim to own Naruto. This creation is purely fanmade and used for entertainment purposes only. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's Note: I'm currently going through all the chapters I have so far and editing them. If anyone see's any mistakes, please point them out. None of the content is changing therefore no one has to reread anything.**

* * *

**A Fresh Start**

Karin had been more than hesitant to help out her and the distaste she held did nothing to help her. She practically shoved her into the bathroom after dragging her to the living quarter.

"I don't know if any of my clothes will fit you but it's better than nothing." She stated obviously remarking on her scrawny size as she left to find some clothing. Hikaru had to admit she was unhealthily skinny and pale, mostly from her poor eating habits. Kabuto had been kind enough to feed her daily however she rarely believed it safe to eat, much to his annoyance.

Her hair was a mop of unruly tangled covering most of her face and her skin was tainted a dirty tan. She gagged in disgust and quickly set to taking a shower.

Hikaru sighed as she exited the filthy tub wrapping a towel around her form to soak up the excessive moisture. She walked up to the mirror situated on the opposite wall, observing her reflection. She had managed to wash all of the dirt and filth covering her body but her hair was a different story. She would be forced to cut it relevantly short but that didn't bother her in the least as it was her previous hairstyle.

A knock at the door caught her attention and she secured the towel around her form before she allowed them in.

"Where's Karin?" She asked as Suigetsu entered the room, hand covering his eyes in fake politeness. She sighed noticing this as he gave him a skeptically look.

"She wanted me to give you these; she had to talk to Sasuke." Hikaru rolled her eyes at this and grabbed the clothes Suigetsu held out at her.

"Trying to seduce him is more like it." She corrected setting the clothes on the corner of the sink. "You can stop pretending to be polite. I know you saw me when entered the room." She stated eyeing him with an amused smirk.

"I did not! Who would want to look at you?" He argued, pointing at her, angry because he had been embarrassed, letting his other hand drop to the side revealing his eyes. Hikaru scoffed at this and let it go.

"Whatever. I need a kunai or something sharp to cut my hair, do you have one?" He looked at her perplexed that she just ignored his outburst and nodded in numb confusion. He went into the bedroom jointed to this bathroom and came back with a kunai in hand. She grabbed it and turned to the mirror as Suigetsu stood there in a blank stupor. She turned to him slowly eyes blank.

"Can you get me something to eat? I haven't eaten anything decent in a while." He nodded, exiting the room and closing the door behind him. What a weirdo. He kept staring at her. What the hell was he staring at anyway? She looked down at her visible skin and frowned in disgust.

It seemed Kabuto had left more marks than she thought. The now visible bruises and cuts must have been hidden from all the filth covering her body. Letting tender hands glide over abused skin she winced in pain as she prodded a bruise experimentally. The drugs in her system must have numbed her senses and where now starting to wear off. Soon she would be able to feel every single painful sensation and it would take a while for these to clear up.

She slumped against the sink and rested her weary body. It hurt to move in the slightest and the drugs hadn't completely worn off yet. There was no way she was going to be able to walk to Juugo's base on her own. She ran her hands over her face, grunting in annoyance.

For far too long she had dreamed about her freedom. For two years she had wondered what it would be like to leave this place and never see any of them again. But, now that she was free, she didn't know what to do.

There was no one left that cared about her and she wasn't exactly part of any hidden villages. Where would she stay? She may have been free but she was still without a purpose, without meaning. She shook her head, wishing her trouble thoughts away for the moment. She had agreed to join Sasuke in his search for Itachi but that was only until something more interesting became available.

She pushed herself of the sink and examined her reflection in the mirror once more. She looked at her long hair in disgust grabbing a chuck of the thick brown locks. She brought the kunai to it and cut it off letting the forgotten hindrance to fall to the floor as she continued her massacre.

Her long raggedy hair was cut in short jagged layers, wildly sticking about in every which direction, looking as if she had just woken up. The clothing Karin had given her was two sizes too small and showed more skin that she was willing to let anyone see. She had been unable to find bandages or anything similar to cover herself. Therefore, she had resorted to ripping shreds of towel and using them to cover herself until she found less revealing clothing or bandages.

Although she had lived in the base a few years ago she couldn't remember where the kitchen was located or how to get back to where she held was held captive. She debated on whether to leave the bathroom or not, when she felt a painful clench in her stomach, urging her to find food fast. She pushed the worrying to the back of her mind made her way down the hall in search of food.

-

Suigetsu had been caught off guard when Hikaru had bluntly stated that he was checking her out. Ha. As if. He was observing the marks carved into her skin as well as the blemishes of black and blue that covered what seemed like every inch of her skin. She didn't seem in pain by any of the markings so he assumed she was use to them.

He had left her alone to find her something to eat but that seemed impossible at the moment as he didn't know his way around this particular base. He had returned to the room they first spoke to Karin in to find an interesting argument between Sasuke and Karin. He had planned to ask Karin if she would show him the kitchen but choose to observe the argument instead.

"Why the hell did you invite her?" Karin asked agitation edging into her tone. "We don't know what she is capable of…and there is no doubt in my mind that she is mentally unstable!" Sasuke watched on with a bored look although the clenching in his jaw told everyone that he was more than annoyed. He was currently seated on the bench against the wall as he watched Karin pace back and forth.

"She is going to kill you! She's tried it before and this could be her way of getting close to you to launch another attack!" She informed stopping in front of Sasuke with a worried yet determined look in her eyes. A sigh escaped the Uchiha's lips, the first admission of his annoyance and impatience with this girl.

"Wouldn't it be better that I can observe her every move and learn her fighting style before she attempted to kill me?" He asked mocking her intelligence. Karin's eyes widen in shock. She hadn't thought of that. This way they would be able to watch her and observe her movements, learning her attacking style and weaknesses. She smiled at the thought and nearly hugged the Uchiha at his intelligence. However she withheld the urge when she heard Suigetsu chuckle behind her.

"Not that that wasn't entertaining and all but I'm kind of hungry. Where's the kitchen?" Karin turned around in annoyance sending a heated glare towards Suigetsu.

"Down the hall…it was across from the bedroom." He nodded in understanding before leaving the room. At his movement's Sasuke stood up as well and followed after the Mist ninja. Karin emitted a silent gasp of surprise and reached forward asking where he was going. He looked back at her wordlessly eyes pausing before continuing out the door and following after Suigetsu in the direction of the kitchen.

For a moment there he had thought of Sakura and their academy days, when she would question his every move. Shaking his head he pushed all thoughts from his mind and continued onto the kitchen.

-

Karin grumbled non sense to herself and plopped down on the bench Sasuke previously occupied. What was she getting herself into? Juugo was crazy enough and now they had some telekinetic…thing to follow them around as well. At least they knew what Juugo was capable; Hikaru however was a completely different story.

The notebook she had grabbed in Kabuto's laboratory had in fact been a journal log on Hikaru's experimentation. It went back far enough from when she first arrived to Karin's base, two years ago. Although the dates were far between she could tell as time progressed the updates became more frequent. However she hadn't had the time to review the pages contents yet. The notebook was revealed when she lifted it from the confines of her kunai holster. She flipped it open to the first page, eyes gliding across the page as she began reading.

_June 14__th_

Her eyes skittered to the opposite page where more writing was scribbled.

_June 18th _

_Orochimaru has given me Hikaru. He has stated that I am to do with her as I please but she may not leave and interact with anyone else and no one is to know that she is still alive. These are fitting rules considering I don't expect her to live past three months from now. _

_My experiments are still failures and I have still not found a cure for this. Orochimaru has informed me of her abilities. She is able to sense other's brain waves, reading into their different emotions and thoughts. Perhaps this variable will make a different in the outcome of the results. I have already fused the gene in her DNA. Now I can only wait and see what happens._

_-Kabuto_

That was the first entry of many and she was going to continue her findings when she felt Hikaru's chakra approaching down the hallway in front of her. She replaced the notebook on her person, standing to her feet. Hikaru entered through the doorway clothed and covered in what seemed to be strips of towel. Karin shot the girl a questioning glance.

"Why are you wearing that?" She asked in a condescending tone obviously referring to her choice of attire. Hikaru eyes closed in annoyance as she rubbed the bridge of her noise, wishing her new found headache away. When she opened her eyes she shot a menacing glare Karin's way.

"Your choice in clothing is rather obscured. There is no need for me to show more skin than necessary. It's not as if I'm trying to seduce someone." She teased emphasizing on seduce effectively hitting a nerve somewhere within Karin.

"Like the clothes would help you anyway. You look downright disgusting!" Hikaru froze momentarily at this but Karin had been too wrapped up to notice. She sighed at this and coolly strode over to where Karin was fuming, eyes dark and menacing. She pushed Karin making her stumble backwards and fall on the bench painfully, putting her face mere centimeters from Karin's, eyes sinister and vicious.

"In your little opinionated outburst you forgot to remember that I do not care what you –or any one else for that matter- think." Within an instant her menacing look was gone replaced by a more carefree demeanor as a small lit up her features. It was as if she had been two completely different people. "Now where's the kitchen, I'm starving."

Suigetsu had remarkably found the kitchen Sasuke trailing behind slowly. When he entered the kitchen he was delighted to see a refrigerator filled to the brim with an assortment of food. He smiled gleefully as he took out a bento filled to the top with sushi.

"This looks good…" He ripped the top open and made his way over to the table situated on the other side of the room, chopsticks in hand. He looked over at Sasuke who stood at the doorway looking in Suigetsu's directions.

"Karin dislikes Hikaru. It could cause a problem." Sasuke stated walking over to the table to sit down. At this Suigetsu snorted before stuffing more sushi in his mouth.

"That's the understatement of the year." Sasuke looked up giving Suigetsu a questioning look. He sighed in annoyance and set his chopsticks down. "Karin is a bit obsessive…and she can't stand to see the attention shift away from her to another person. When we came here, Hikaru and Yoru were already living and training with Orochimaru, taking up most of his attention. Compared to Hikaru, Karin was always second best no matter what she did. She strived to beat her; she wanted Orochimaru and Yoru's to notice her…especially Yoru. She was almost as obsessive with him as she is with you." He paused dipping a rice roll in soy sauce before stuffing it in his mouth.

"He chose to ignore her and that just riled her up some more. Hikaru isn't one to fight over such trivial things but when Karin tried to steal Yoru away...the two almost killed each other. I don't know what happened after that but obviously Karin still hates Hikaru. I wouldn't be surprised if Hikaru felt the same. It was Karin that told Orochimaru she was trying to kill you, wasn't it?" He asked looking up from his food finishing his story. The Uchiha only nodded as he glanced over to the doorway as one of the fore mentioned girls entered the kitchen.

Hikaru's stomach grumbled as she entered the kitchen begging for something solid. Sasuke was observing her while Suigetsu continued on with his meal. She felt an anger creep it's way into her system when she saw this. He was supposed to get her some food!

"Guess it's a good thing I didn't wait for you to bring me any food." She spat staggering up to the mist nin and swiping his food from him. "It's mine now." The blank look that crossed his face would have made Hikaru laugh if it wasn't for her desire to consume any and all edible substances in the kitchen. His chopsticks hung from his mouth as he tried to comprehend how this girl had just stolen his food and why she wasn't dead. Hikaru eyes looked troubled as she searched for some chopstick but had yet to find some. She shrugged and strolled over to where Suigetsu was still in his stupor and plucked them from his mouth. She flipped them and used the other end to finish off the half eaten bento box.

"I was eating that." He stated pointing to the now empty box. The girl only looked up at him, eyes dancing as a smiled brightened her features.

"That was good." She remarked rubbing her now full stomach. "When are we leaving?" She asked turning towards Sasuke. The Uchiha looked down at her from her location on the tiled floor.

"As soon as Karin is ready."

"Good…but I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up with you guys. I'm still pretty weak and the drugs in my system have dulled my senses. I won't be able to defend myself if there is a surprise attack." She stated shamefully fidgeting with the strips of cloth wrapped around her forearms. The Uchiha only nodded and said nothing more.

Karin entered through the doorway a medic bag at her side.

"What's that for?" Hikaru asked standing to her feet to throw away her trash.

"I made something to flush out the chemicals in your system. It will take a couple of hours to work but you should be back to yourself by then." The confused looks she received only caused the red head to sigh in annoyance.

"Who are you and what have you done to Karin?" Suigetsu asked mockingly.

"It's me you dumbfuck!" She yelled smacking him across the back of the head. "I don't want her to slow us down or worse get us killed!" She turned towards Hikaru as Suigetsu rubbed the bump forming on his head meaningfully. "The only downside is it will knock you out for the two hours it's in your system. You'll be awake by the time we get to Juugo's base though." She added quickly at the worried look that crossed Hikaru's face.

She'd be out for two hours unable to defend herself at all, leaving her life in the hands of complete strangers. Two hours of dreams she couldn't control and memories she didn't want to resurface. There was no doubt in her mind that this unconscious state wouldn't be blank. She'd be helpless and unable to stop herself from blurting out something, considering her horrible habit of talking in an unconscious state.

"How do I know that you won't kill me while I'm out or that you won't leave me somewhere while you guys do god knows what. I'm sorry but I don't trust anyone that much." She stated walking past Karin with a cold glared fixed on her features. The surprised look that crossed Karin's face shocked Hikaru. Did she honestly think that I would trust her?

Suigetsu and Sasuke looked on with interest, knowing the past relationship of the two girls.

"O-okay" Karin stuttered stuffing the vile back into her pouch. She had expected Hikaru to take the vial. She had noticed her wince and bite her cheek with every step and movement the older girl made. The strips of cloth covering her would be visible skin were no doubtable marred. The younger girl dug deeper into her bag pulling out some bandages and ointment as she placed it on the table Hikaru was sitting at.

The girl looked up eyes confused as Karin just started the girl down.

"Those strips of cloth look absurd. I refuse to be seen with someone dressed like that." She stated stomping out of the kitchen before pausing at the doorway. "Don't think this changes anything." And with that Karin was out of the doorway and making her way outside to wait for them to leave. A smirk lit up on Hikaru's features as she grabbed the bandages and ointment.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Karin." She whispered taking off the cloth and replacing them with ointment and clean bandages.

Suigetsu shot Sasuke a puzzled glance. They were almost civil towards each other. As far as he knew that was impossible.

-

**D****o any of you know how hard it is to write Sasuke? It's like trying to get a reaction from a brick wall. Rawr. I would appreciate it if you have any, I don't know, idea on how to portray his character. I can't really get into his character state of mind. Reviews are love. If there is something of yours you would like me to read and review let me know or if you have a fanfiction request.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. XD I love you, guys. I don't have time to reply here. Sorry. . I wanted to get this out before school starts, which is tomorrow. **

**Hikaru may seem out of character, that's how I feel, but I'll explain the majority of her personality change in the next chapter. XD**


	7. An Old Friend

**Failed Experiments**

**Rating: Teen; may go up in later chapters**

**Warnings: Dark themes and may have occasional swearing. Also Major Naruto Spoilers.**

**Pairings: Original Character X Suigetsu, SasukeXSakura, onesided KarinXSasuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor claim to own Naruto. This creation is purely fanmade and used for entertainment purposes only. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's Note: ****It's been what…two months? Wow. I apologize for that. Senior year is pretty hectic with college applications and everything. Therefore don't expect another chapter until a months time. But here's an enormous chapter. Enjoy! (1) Okasan – Polite form of Mother**

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed and added this to favorites and alerts and what not. You guys are fucking awesome and your responses drive me to completely this story. Special Thanks to: LazyBumForever, DaydreamerMagby, Shiyuri, .Hime-SaMa'sLynx., punkrockdork56 and CherryBlossoms016. They're all awesome. **

**An Old Friend**

Hikaru had tried to suck it up and deal with the waves of oncoming pain that racked her body. However her self control broke and she screamed out as a spasm of pain ravaged her body leaving her gasping for air. Her body was having withdrawal symptoms from the daily toxic intake and the pain was getting the better of her.

The group stopped moving and waited for her fit to end as Karin shot her a worried look. _What exactly had Kabuto given her? Her reaction to withdrawal is greater than expected._

When her fit ended she wiped the remaining spit from the side of her mouth and staggered to her feet. Vertigo assaulted her system and she stumbled sideways into a tree smacking her head against the side of the bark. As a new found headache edged its way in between her eyes she slumped to the ground groaning. She laughed internally at her weakness. For years she had begged for death. However, now that it was happening she didn't wish it to come so slow and painfully.

"Karin…I think I'm dying." She moaned clutching her stomach in pain, legs scrunching up towards her stomach, fetal position. Karin shook her head sadly and walked over to Hikaru's slumped form. The older girl looked up and chuckled dryly. Karin grabbed the antidote from her pouch and held Hikaru's forearm in place before injecting the serum. The girl only made a whimper in protest but otherwise remained silent.

Hikaru felt her eyes flutter close and let the spinning nausea melt away into nothing as white enveloped her vision and the ground gave way beneath her.

Karin sighed and replaced the empty vile in her pouch. She stood and turned to Suigetsu and glared venomously.

"I'm not carrying her. You're the one that knocked her out! Plus I have to carry my zanbato." He argued glaring right back. Through all this Sasuke sighed and walked over to Hikaru's slouched form and through her over his back.

"Are you coming?" He asked the two shifting the older unconscious girl into a more comfortable position.

-

_"Hikaru!" A voice screeched into her ear. The sound was enough to make her ears bled but the voice, that voice is what shook her to her core. Butterflies erupted in her lower abdomen and she couldn't tell if it was from fear or something else. She opened her mouth to respond but only strangled groans emitted from her parched throat. She could feel dirt beneath her outstretched fingers and her position suggested that she was laying face down on the ground. Her body felt numb and her limbs only twitched slightly when she tried to move them. Her eyes were glued shut and she refused to open them fearful of what she might see. _

_Orochimaru had told her that she wouldn't be able to complete this jutsu as she was too young and her body didn't hold enough chakra. Well her pride had overridden her common sense and she was now face down on the ground exhausted and ready to pass out. _

_"Hikaru…" The voice sounded more urgent almost worried this time, closer too. However her headache was overpowering her senses and she couldn't distinguish where it was coming from. She tried to lift her head but it felt like it weighed a ton and she growled in annoyance._

_"Hikaru." They gasped and she could feel them running over to her side, the vibration radiating through the ground. She was flipped over and a flash of silver bombarded her sight as her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in shock. "Hikaru, Are you okay? Can you move…I'm so sorry! I thought you would be able to handle that attack." The question shot at her one after another and before she could open her mouth to answer, he started up again._

_"I thought I told you not to use all your chakra. Why didn't you tell me to stop at your limit? You're lucky you were using those clones of yours." Yoru scolded looking down at her condescendingly. Honestly she could have withstood his attacks however she hadn't yet learned her limit when using this new technique. She was going to protest but the words froze in her throat when she felt strong arms wrap around her form. Yoru stood up carrying Hikaru bridal style. "This is the last time I let you use that jutsu…with how careless you are you could have died!" He complained. "Orochimaru is going to kill me if he knows I let you use that." The eight year old groaned at the elder's concern. "I'll have Sasori-dono look at your wounds and then I'm making you rest." The girl only sighed in agreement and let Yoru take them back to the Akatsuki base. She closed her eyes and sighed in comfort at the elder's warm embrace. _

_-_

_"Sasori-dono…" A young girl timidly squeaked from the doorway, half hidden in the dim lit hall. The puppet master looked up from his work bench, eyeing the five year old in displease. It was late at night. This child should be sleeping, not bothering him._

_"Hikaru, you should be asleep. Are you having nightmares again?" He questioned as he pushed the wooden seat back, a screech echoing in the room before he stood from his seat. _

_"No. I came to ask you a question." He nodded in understanding, walking towards the girl and out into the hall, intent on getting a midnight snack._

_"You can ask me on the way to the kitchen. Would you like a snack as well?" He asked as Hikaru scampered after him. She shook her head once, "Yes, please…I wanted to ask you something important…"She paused. "But you have to promise to answer me, no matter what the question is." She then added after she remembered the reactions from all the others she had asked this question too._

_"Why wouldn't I answer you?" She shook her head not willing to answer him. Both of them entered the kitchen and Sasori went straight for the cabinet pulling out a stash of cookies from the back and placing them on the counter. He fished some milk out of the refrigerator and filled two cups with the substance. Hikaru tiny hands grabbed a cookie and stuffed it into her watering mouth._

_"Promise?" She questioned, cookie crumbs falling out of her mouth as she spoke._

_"Only if you promise not to talk with your mouth full." He countered, eating a cookie of his own. Hikaru blushed embarrassingly as she nodded swallowing the morsels in her mouth. _

_"What are parents? And where are mine?" She asked eyes bold with determination. She had yet to get an answer and she was determined to do so tonight. She knew that Orochimaru wasn't her parent, as all the families that she had examined had some resemblance. However there was none between anyone in Akatsuki and herself. _

_Sasori's felt an invisible string tug at his heart, much like that of his chakra strings he used to control his lifeless puppets. He smiled sadly at the young girl as he remembered how he had grown up, parentless, surrounded by families that were not his own. _

_"Parents are…people that take care of you, a mother and a father…why do you ask?" he tried explaining. The younger girl shrugged as her eyes watered and tears began to leak out of the corner of her eyes. She shook her head quickly and wiped the offending tears away._

_"I heard Hidan-sama talking to Kisame-sama. They were saying mean things about Yoru and me…that we weren't even human. That we must be some bakemono Orochimaru made." Her voice wavered a bit as she caught her breathing and left Sasori to think in shock. "If I don't have parents than that must mean that they are right. I must be a demon or something…I'm not human." tears of rejection falling from her eyes._

_"Hikaru…" He stumbled unsure of how to pacify this child. "You are human…" His hand reached out to the young child's face wiping the tears from her eyes, "You see this…these tears" He held out his glistening fingers for her to see and examining. "This means that you are human…you have emotions…humanity." Something that Orochimaru is truly lacking. The child looked up eyes scared and vulnerable as her mind processed through the onslaught of information. The gears churned and as she realized what Sasori had told her she smiled eyes still moist with unwanted emotions. "So…if I cry that means I'm human?" Sasori chuckled quietly as he smiled down at the young girl._

_"Yes and we are your family. Mother and Father are only terms used to describe someone's status. It is true that none of us are your true parents but we all treat you as our own."_

_"I…" Her voice broke weak and heart breaking. Soon her angst was clouded over by realization. "Does that mean that…Orochimaru-dono is my father?" The puppet master sat silent, reflecting his answer._

_"In a sense, yes." He affirmed nodding his head. The young girl smiled lightly as she took a sip of milk. When she placed it back on the counter her eyebrows knit in confusion, her mind reworking a new thought through her innocent mind. Orochimaru had been taking care of her since she could remember…and Sasori has since they joined Akatsuki. Then what was he?_

_"Then does that make you my mother?" The milk Sasori was drinking froze in his throat, the question catching him off guard. As the air he was use too did not met his lungs he began coughing violently. Hikaru's eyes widened in alarm and she jumped off the stool she was seated at and ran to his side. _

_"Okasan! Okasan!(1) Are you alright?!" _

_-_

_A warm white flooded her vision and the scene morphed into something unpleasant. She was no longer witnessing her memories from afar. She could feel the chains holding her down and the pain she had felt those years ago settling back into her bones as if she was reliving this experience. _

_How had she gotten herself into this mess? Oh that's right. She fell right into Orochimaru's trap. Now Orochimaru was going to kill her and she'll never be able to avenge Yoru's death like she promised. Some shinobi she was…being careless as to ignore the murderous waves that radiated off her sensei. She felt the need to smack herself over and over again but the bruises that were already forming on her back seemed like enough at the moment._

_The second she had awoken from her unconscious state Orochimaru had thrown her against the wall in a fit of rage. After a few chakra skilled kicks and punches to her body he had left, his rage appeased for the moment. She hadn't known how long she was in that room as she let her body drift in and out of consciousness._

_When the doors opened again she was shocked to see Kabuto standing over her, smirk in place. _

_"What are you doing here?" She spat. The older man only smiled and pushed up his glasses making them glint in the little light that covered the room._

_"It seems you are going to be my new test subject." That smirk only widened when the color drained from her face and she let out a strangled shriek. _

-

Hikaru was still knocked out and slumped over the Uchiha's back as team Hebi made their way across the water to the island the north base was located on. Sasuke looked at the two blankly and took notice of Suigetsu's tired expression. His shoulder was starting to get sore from Hikaru's position and with her fidgeting in her unconscious state it only made it a hassle for him.

"We can rest here." He announced finally stepping onto land. The two look at him and then Suigetsu slumped to the floor exhausted. "I'm beat." Suigetsu informed taking a drink from the water bottle at the side. Karin kept shooting an unconscious Hikaru worried glances. Suigetsu noticed this and smiled his pointy teeth showing.

"I thought you didn't like Hikaru?" He asked teasingly. The girl spun on her heels and shot the mist ninja an evil glare.

"Shut up before I smack you!" She exclaimed hands clenched at her side.

Sasuke laid Hikaru on the grass before examining his surroundings. The land was rocky and uneven terrain and in the distance he could see the base. He guessed it would take them another twenty minutes until they reached it. He turned back to the two bickering idiots and then shot the other girl a glance. She was still fidgeting in her unconscious state and mumbling incoherent words.

"When will she wake up?" He asked vision returning to Karin. Suigetsu shrugged and finished the rest of his water. Karin walked over to the girl and bent down to her, hand outstretched to feel her forehead.

"I'm not sure." She paused. "Have you noticed that her chakra signature is changing? I noticed it almost immediately after I gave her the antidote." Suigetsu took interest in this and decided to listen in on the conversation. "I found this in Kabuto's lab." She reached into her pouch and pulled out a withered journal. "I haven't read it all but I think it will explain what's happening to her."

"Why didn't you show us earlier?"

"I didn't have time too." She lied. Hikaru shifted in her unconscious state and all looked over at the movement.

"Maybe she's getting up?" Suigetsu announced walking over to the girl as Karin quickly put the journal away. Suigetsu bent down to her level and kicked her in the side trying to wake her up.

"Hey…you up?" He questioned face a foot above hers. The girl mumbled again before she groaned in response. She rolled into Suigetsu's legs with such force that it knocked him off balance. Gravity took effect and he came crashing down on top of the girl ungraciously.

A yelp escaped her lips as her eyes snapped open at the painful weight on her chest. She began to squirm as Suigetsu's violet eyes continued to stare down at her blankly, not making a move to get off her.

She ceased her movements and set a glare at the mist ninja. Her hands connected with his shoulders as she shoved him away and shakily stood up. She swayed to the side until she recovered her balance and shook the nauseous feeling away.

"Are you alright, Hikaru?" Karin asked picking up her pack from the ground. Her vision shot to Suigetsu briefly as he stood to his feet and then stomped back to the Uchiha and his devote follower. She smiled sweetly as she appeared in front of the three, a light breeze picking up after her and blowing loose leaves around them.

Hikaru could feel her blood pure and clean flowing through her veins, no longer muddled with toxic substances used to subdue her abilities and actions. Her mind was crisp and clear, her thought process faster than she had remembered. She could feel the vibrations of the earth flowing through her head, a serene melody used to calm her body and mind. Her brain was slowly replenishing her mind with her past memories like an hour glass, each particle a precious memory waiting to fall to the bottom of the chamber showing their owner of her past.

"I feel…**different**." She stumbled trying to articulate how she was feeling. "Besides the pounding headache that is…" A polite smile creased her features, her green eyes hazily.

Karin remained silent as her face became an angry red. The older girl's smile only brightened. A wave of annoyance brushed past Hikaru and her eyes widen in shock.

She could feel their thoughts, feelings, hopes. **Everything. **What the…that must mean…her abilities were back. _What the hell is her problem? The least she could do is say thanks_.

"Fine, Thanks!" She yelled unconsciously. Hikaru tensed internally as she realized that Karin hadn't said that out loud. Suigetsu was completely ignoring her but she could feel Karin and Sasuke drilling holes into the back of her head. She sighed in disappointment before slowing down, drifting into step with Sasuke. She hadn't meant to slip up but she continued to keep a level head. Maybe if she ignored it they would forget about it.

"Why don't you tell me about your fight with Orochimaru-dono…" She mentioned grabbing Sasuke's attention. The Uchiha sent her a suspicious look, "I wish to know what happened to my father."

"What!?" She heard Karin and Suigetsu shout in unison.

"Orochimaru raised me. Is he not my father?" She asked slightly confused tilting her head to the side. Both silenced immediately before nodding in agreement.

"So how about that story?" The Uchiha nodded and began his explanation of the downfall of Orochimaru as they made our way to Juugo's base.

While Sasuke was explaining that how Orochimaru was killed, Hikaru couldn't help but notice Suigetsu miffed expression and the adoration Karin held in her eyes as she gazed at Sasuke lovingly. Hikaru only nodded along showing that she was listening. So far the story was making her apprehensive that Orochimaru was indeed dead. Sasuke may have canceled his body swapping technique with his sharingan but there was more than he was telling her as he explained that he had absorbed Orochimaru's abilities. If that was true than he must have absorbed Yoru's as well.

"Congratulations." She spoke eyes straight ahead never wavering from the path in front of them. "I'm pleased to learn that Yoru's murderer is dead." Her stoic voice murmured against the wind. Sasuke remained silent as the rest of the group followed.

Hikaru picked up the pace and was soon several feet ahead of them, now leading the way. She felt disappointed in herself. Orochimaru was dead and although she knew killing him would not bring her friend back, she knew that it would have meant something to Yoru. She could feel her throat dry up in response to her thoughts as her eyes watered uncontrollable. Her teeth latched onto her bottom lip to keep her sobs from escaping. The tears fell freely from pained eyes and she would only allow this show of emotion to break through her deteriorating façade.

Karin noticed Hikaru's trembling form and it only took the droplets of water on the ground for her to conclude that she was crying. Suigetsu was at her side studying the girl from afar. He nudged Karin slightly before turning to her whispering quickly,

"Why is she crying?" He was confused that she was crying at the news of Orochimaru's death. It was common knowledge that no one liked him. He felt a sudden pain at the back of his head and he yelped in surprise.

"You idiot. She's crying because she can't avenge her…Yoru. Orochimaru killed him as his last host-remember? Hikaru swore to kill him and now that he's dead she can't do that!"

"Well sorry. I've been busy being locked up in an aquarium to keep up on the latest news!" He yelled back before stomping away from the red headed buffoon trying to keep himself from getting beat up again. She was ridiculous and he couldn't help but want to choke her every time she started up with him. Some times he though he would prefer that cage than her nonsense.

-

Team Hebi made it to the base quickly and were shocked to see escaped mutated prisoners flooding the gates, angry and waiting for a fight. Karin and Hikaru stood in shock surveying the thirty men with horror. _There's so much pain and confusion._ "I can't believe Orochimaru would put them through all this." Karin spoke sadly, eyeing the men pitifully. Suigetsu looked ready and rearing to go and spill some blood.

"'Bout time I got to kill someone!?" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't hurt them." Sasuke stated calmly effectively killing Suigetsu's dream. His face fell as he pouted, his cheeks puffing up indignantly. Hikaru walked up to the two males and slide into a defensive stance, "Don't worry about it; we'll just rough them up a bit." She breathed in a calming breath and brought her hands together in what resembled a praying position. Her heart pounded with the excitement of a fight as a smile drifted across her face. Fighting was one of the only thing that calmed her emotions, to feel the wind whipping through her hair while she beat her anger out onto someone else.

"Ten each." She yelled charging forward releasing her hands to dangle behind her. She jumped into the air and flipped forward, extending her leg as it plummeted downward into one experiment's face. His head snapped downward, eyes wide from the severity of the blow, as his body began to sway and crumple to the ground. She smiled momentarily before she began to defend herself from the others. She reached for her kunai pouch only to realize that she no longer had one. She cursed to herself as she swung around and blocked the attack crossing her arms to catch the swinging blade. She yelped as if sliced her skin and her attacker retracted his blade and swung it down yet again. She fell to her knees using a lower spinning kick to knock him to the ground. She jumped to her feet and grabbed the blade that he was wielding to use in this battle. A quick glance to her surroundings showed that Suigetsu and Sasuke were faring well on their own as most of the men were already knocked out.

She felt a surge of anger swell around her and she turned quickly to see a purple mutation swing it's clawed arm towards her neck. Her eyes widen as fear burst in her chest and bent backwards barely missing the poisonous claws rushed towards her. She watched upside down as her attacker moved behind her unable to stop his momentum, to launch another attack. She twisted her body left as her hand skimmed across blood tainted dirt, finally able to see right side up, as she flipped and stood to her feet.

"That was close." She remarked ignoring the pain she felt from the sudden movement. Sasuke had taken it upon himself to take care of that one, as he was standing over him wiping his chokutō against the man's clothing before sheathing it. A clashing of metal boomed from behind her and she turned around instinctively blade ready to offend. Suigetsu's zanbato was blocking another mutation's claws from ripping her to shreds. Suigetsu's face was scrunched up in determination as he repelled this attack and pushed him backwards, knocking him out effectively. His blade fell to the ground as he leaned against it panting slightly.

"Guys, I found the keys." Karin yelled from the entrance jingling the keys for all to hear.

-

She paused, her hands meeting to form that for basic chakra molding. Suigetsu grunted and leaned against the wall in annoyance.

"Karin, which way is Juugo?" Sasuke asked looking at her expectantly.

"Can you just hurry up and find out? That's your power that you're always going on about, right?" Suigetsu smirked eyeing the girl condescendingly. Karin frowned angrily before pointing to the left. Hikaru sent Karin a look and shrugged following after Suigetsu. She was certain that this was the wrong direction but it didn't bother her as she was looking for the storage room at the moment and they were now heading in that direction. She glanced backwards to see that Karin must have pulled Sasuke backwards and was leading him in the right direction, as they were both gone.

"Suigetsu." She called out reaching forward to grab his arm. "It seems Karin has lied." She motioned to the blank area behind them laughing slightly.

"That women…" He snarled through clenched teeth, hand fisted at his side. Hikaru shook her head silently and continued forward.

"Come on. While we're here I need to grab a few things." Suigetsu stood still glaring at the empty place before him._ I swear if I ever get that girl alone I'm going to skin her alive. _Hikaru smiled ruefully as she grabbed his forearm and yanked him forward. "Let's go. We'll have time for that later."

"You'll probably get lost even more!" He argued angrily as he shook off her hand. Hikaru sent him an exasperated glare.

"I spent a good portion of my imprisonment in here. I think I'd know my way around this hellhole." She spat back gripping at his arm again and dragging him forward ignoring his protest. Suigetsu fell silent when he realized that she wasn't listening to him anymore and decided to follow her willingly.

"So…ummm…why did he move you…you know out of this place?" He asked shrugging. He knew he was a horrible conversationalist but the heated glare she sent his way shut him up. She released his arm and turned down another corridor, dead end corridor. She smiled happily, seeing the door at the end of the hall.

-

"I was too loud…" She stated frankly, flipping through bin after bin of overflowing scrolls, displeased that they weren't what she was looking for. She glanced behind her to see Suigetsu's dumbfounded look. She looked away quickly and began searching through another stack of scrolls.

"I was too loud." She spoke again, voice blank, "When he……I was too loud. It attracted to much attention and people started to wonder. So he moved me to Karin's base, were no one could hear me." She finished nonchalantly. Suigetsu face was blank before being clouded over with compassion; he had heard that this girl had been a merciless killer, bending to the will of Orochimaru, but he realized that she was just a pawn used to farther Orochimaru's sick goals, and when her use was through she was thrown to the side like a piece of garbage, much like himself.

"Found it!" She cried excitedly, clutching some scrolls to her chest.

"What are those?" He questioned looking at them curiously, choosing to leave the awkwardness behind them. The older girl looked up her smile shining up at him. "Orochimaru kept files on everyone he's ever experimented with; you, me, Karin. I might find some information that could be useful to us." _And what my past was…_Hikaru thought solemnly. When she awoke from the antidote induced sleep and her memories and mind cleared, she realized that she was missing large chucks of her past and hopefully she would find something that would shed some light.

Suigetsu smiled lightly, "You think there's anything we could blackmail Karin with?"

"Possibly." She stated noticing Suigetsu mischievous grin, unnerved. "Let's get back before Juugo kills them all." She said stepping backwards and placing the scrolls in the pack she found near the door earlier. As walked towards the door she noticed a shelf lined with katanas and paused momentarily. "I don't believe it." She whispered walking up to the wall. There glinting in the light, she saw Yoru's katana resting securely, dusty and untouched. She reached out and ran her hand across the sheath lightly before picking it up and attaching it to her side. She smiled lightly as her hand rested on the sheath feeling comforted by having something of Yoru's so close.

-

Hikaru was the first to turn the corner and the sight that met her made her stop dead in her tracks. Juugo was on a murderous rage while he pummeled the walls to bits trying to get to his chosen victim, Sasuke. Karin was on the ground a few feet from herself.

"I just want to talk, I have no intention of fighting with you." Sasuke stated calmly his right side transformed from the curse seal, black fire-like tattoos staining his skin. Juugo's eyes remained wild his grin wide with the excitement of a soon to be new kill. Hikaru glanced to her left seeing Suigetsu reaching for his zanbato.

"I wouldn't do that." She suggested but before the words met his ears he leapt forth blocking the attacked that was aimed for Sasuke with his Zanbato smiling smugly. Both were sent backwards on opposite sides of the hallway while Sasuke and Karin stood on either side of the battle watching.

"You didn't use that power last time we met." Suigetsu remarked confusing Juugo as a "What?" roared from his mouth. "I want to fight him this time. He's not he kind to listen." He stated.

"Stop it Suigetsu, We didn't come here to fight." Sasuke stated stepping forward.

"Suigetsu? I remember you now." He smirked and Sasuke order went unheeded. The two rushed forward and swung at each other aiming to kill.

"Both of you, stop!" Sasuke yelled uncharacteristically loud. Hikaru could feel his anger rising as Karin cheered the fight on in her head. Good! Get both of them killed! As Suigetsu swung his blade forward and Juugo yelled, urging the fight on murderous intent filled the room and the fight was brought to a stand still. Sasuke standing in between the two snakes protruding from his sleeves holding both of them still.

"How about I kill the both of you?" He asked murderous intent rising through the roof. Hikaru's breath froze in her chest as another pair of snake-like eyes filled her vision.

"Orochimaru…" She choked out, feeling her body shaking, terrified. Karin turned to the trembling girl and asked, "Hikaru, are you alright?" The girl's eyes were still locked on the snake's receding back up into his sleeves. When the golden eyes that belong to the animals were gone her vision snapped upward, staring blankly at Karin.

"I'm fine…it just…" _Don't like snakes._ She nodded numbly picking herself up from the ground and walking over to the other boys.

As Juugo's curse seal recede he screamed in alarm and ran back into his cells slamming the door shut behind him. "Hurry up and lock the door! I don't want to kill anymore people!?" He yelled from inside. Sasuke and Suigetsu looked at each other perplexed.

"Juugo is driven by an intent to kill that he can't control. He doesn't want to kill people…he just can't control himself. He's not going to come with us willingly." Karin explained. Hikaru shook off the uneasy feeling that still invaded her senses and slowly walked up to the metal door and leaned against the wall next to it as she closed her eyes. Silence passed for a few minutes as the team stared at her questioningly.

"It was nice to see you again Juugo." She remarked calmly. "Even nicer that it was _finally_ in person." She chuckled lightly as she slid down the wall. "I'd like to help you with that problem of yours…like I promised, _**remember**_?" She coaxed. Silence filled the other side of the door but she could feel like confusion and hesitation radiating off him. _Hikaru? I thought she was dead. She…she disappeared for so long..._

"I did and I'm sorry." She spoke remorsefully. "It wasn't my intension to leave you like that but…he found out about my little excursions and before I could tell you…" She trailed off bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly. The door creaked open and she looked up to see the man gazing down at her.

"What makes you think you can help me?" He asked interrogatingly stepping out of the cell. Hikaru smiled up at him as she climbed to her feet.

"If I can't then he can." She gestured towards Sasuke, "Kimimaro said that Uchiha Sasuke would be the revival of his existence, didn't he? He sacrificed himself to protect him…" She paused letting Juugo to take all of this in as he surveyed the man up and down. "I'd like you to meet…Uchiha Sasuke."

Suigetsu and Karin stared at each other at a loss as to what Hikaru was responding too. Juugo had been silent the entire time until he stepped out of that cell and for her to speak with him so…familiarly. Some thing was up and both of them wanted to get to the bottom of it. However, Suigetsu wasn't as tactful as Karin would have hoped.

"What's going on? What do you mean, liked I promised?" He interrogated once the group stepped outside. Juugo and Hikaru both spun around to the question.

"I told you earlier that I use to be held here; before Kabuto moved me to Karin's base. When we were conversing I promised him that I'd help him find a cure. It should have been self explanatory." She condescended glaring at the mist nin for his stupidity.

-

When the team made there way across the island and onto main land, Sasuke stopped and turned to them.

"Now that we have everyone, I'll tell you my motive." Everyone waited and stared at Sasuke expectantly as Hikaru drum rolled in her head to add to the rising tension. She had enough of Sasuke's brooding attitude. She had been through enough in the past couple of years to last her a lifetime. Now that she was out and away from all of that she wanted to let herself live a little while she had the chance.

"My motive is to kill Uchiha Itachi of Akatsuki and for that I need your power."

"Bing Bing Bing! And we have our winner, Uchiha Itachi!…" She yelled in mock excitement much like a carnival leader as she bounced around animatedly. "Who saw that one coming, honestly?" giving the younger boy a bored look, all seriousness of the discussion shattered. The cold glares Sasuke and Karin shot her way only made her shrug her shoulders lightly. "Pst, whatever." The Uchiha ignored Hikaru and turned towards Karin.

"Karin, didn't you mention that you had something that need to be taken care of?"

"Well, I'm in no rush really and-" Suigetsu cut off Karin voice loud and boisterous.

"Oh please! We all know you just want to be at Sasuke's side. Just be honest Karin." He smirked lightly, "I know what happened in the past with you and Sasuke-" before he could utter another syllable Karin punched him and his head exploded into water.

"Suigetsu, I told you not to agitate her." Sasuke chided.

"Yeah yeah, My bad." He explained as his liquefied head reformed.

"Seriously, I do not need to here about whatever happened between those two…that's just…ew." Hikaru shivered and shook her head frantically. "I think I'm going to be sick." She mumbled to herself. She felt the air shift around her stirring with Karin's anger as Karin's fist flew through the air towards her head. She held back the instinct to send her flying the other way using a telekinesis shield and dropped to the ground pushing her legs out and under Karin's own, letting gravity take effect.

"Ahh!" Karin yelled falling down, Hikaru failed to roll out of the way fast enough and was rewarded with a sharp jab to the chest as Karin landed on her.

"I didn't know you liked each other that much…why not kiss and make up?" Suigetsu teased laughing from the sidelines. Both girls flared up at his remark and scrambled off each other immediately, patting off invisible dust. Once both of them recovered they glance at each other questioningly.

"You can this time." Karin motioned to a puzzled Suigetsu, would eyed the girls suspiciously. Hikaru only nodded, face blank as she clenched her fist and sent it hurtling towards Suigetsu. The boy threw his hands up in response immediately to retaliate the attack but was shocked when seconds later nothing came. He opened his clenched eyes-now noticing that he closed them- and saw no sign of Hikaru. Sasuke, Juugo and Karin were looking on blankly. _Where did she go?_

"Right here, asshole!" a voice yelled behind him. He whipped around instantly but was too late to block the punch aimed at his face. As her fist connected with his face he vaguely heard Karin cheer out in excitement.

"Yes! You totally deserved that idiot!" Hikaru rubbed her hand, frowning lightly at the pain. _That hurt a lot more than it should have but I feel a lot better. _She smirked to herself.

"If you idiot's would stop fighting, I'd like to get going." The Uchiha had yet again pulled the attention towards himself and effectively killed the good mood surrounding the two girls.

**-**

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed and added this to favorites and alerts and what not. You guys are fucking awesome and your responses drive me to completely this story. Special Thanks to: LazyBumForever, DaydreamerMagby, Shiyuri, .Hime-SaMa'sLynx., punkrockdork56 and CherryBlossoms016. They're all awesome. **


	8. Eyes Can Be Deceiving

**Failed Experiments**

**Rating: Teen; may go up in later chapters**

**Warnings: Dark themes and may have occasional swearing. Also Major Naruto Spoilers.**

**Pairings: Original Character X Suigetsu, SasukeXSakura, onesided KarinXSasuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor claim to own Naruto. This creation is purely fan made and used for entertainment purposes only. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Authors Note: I didn't get as much reviews as last time and I got a bit angry. How foolish of me, right? I feel like an idiot now but whatever. I appreciate reviews and I'm not going to take them for granted, anymore. This took a while as always but hey, it's super long. 14 pages on Microsoft Word to be exact. Enjoy and let me know what you think. **

Sasuke hadn't told them where they were headed now and it was started to get on everyone's nerve. Hikaru was bothered that he still had that superiority complex he had years ago; time hadn't helped like she hoped. She was growing bored of the silent and rural area they were traveling through and her teammates weren't much for conversationalists and the friendliest one she had known so far was Suigetsu. However the stuff that came out of his mouth was mostly nonsensical and absurd. She understood why Karin and he were always fighting. Juugo was well…himself. He hadn't changed much since the last time she had contact with him, although now he seemed more real in person she supposed. Although he was trailing behind the rest she could feel him stopping to talk to animals every now and again, which unnerved her more than the homicidal maniac himself.

"Are we going anywhere in particular or are we just traveling around in circles, oh greatest leader!" She singsonged as she skipped up to Sasuke's position. His frown of annoyance was the only thing to mark his features as he continued ahead. _If she doesn't stop with that absurd voice I'll have to cut out her tongue._

Hikaru froze on spot and tensed at the prospect. As far as she knew Sasuke was not the type to be so violent. Then what had brought about that thought. _Unless_, her eyes surveyed Sasuke and now noticed that he was watching for her reaction out of the corner of his eyes, _he's testing me_. She let her body relax and smiled up at Sasuke surveying him.

"There's no need to pretend you don't know. I saw the way you were watching for a reaction." The younger boy stayed silent and gave no answer to tell her she had been right. "You're smart I'll give you that." She stated starting to hop up and down the road.

"But I'm smarter!" She giggled smiling widely. Sasuke stopped and turned towards the girl. "You can read minds, correct?"

"Among other things…" She answered blandly looking behind her to see Juugo trudging along behind them, Karin was close to Sasuke's side and Suigetsu had snuck up beside herself.

"Like what?" Suigetsu piped up curiously.

"I can influence emotions as well. My memory's fried from being in that cell for so long. You start to loose yourself, you know? How about you, what can you do?" She questioned looking at the boy, eyeing his features interested.

"I can reduce my form to a liquid." He replied smugly.

"I knew that. Is there anything else though?" His smug expression evaporated and she smiled internally. "Looks like I hurt Suigetsu's ego..." She giggled to herself as he crossed his arms grumpily. "How about you Karin? Anything interesting?" She peered around the Uchiha to stare down the girl.

"I find people using their chakra to track them down."

"Do you have to know their chakra before hand?" She asked curiously. If she did, then maybe she could find Kabuto. Hikaru had realized long ago that Sasuke was not the one to blame as Yoru had willingly let himself be sacrificed and although it pained her to admit it, killing someone would not bring him back. It may make her feel better but she would gain nothing if she choose to kill them. Kabuto on the other hand, had put her through too much and she would not allow herself to forgive him for what he had done to her. As long as he was alive, she knew that he was a threat.

Orochimaru was out of the way and although she had heard his death from the Uchiha she couldn't help but feel her paranoia edging its way into her system, overriding her logical thinking. When she heard the rustling of leaves or breaking of twigs her body jolted and her senses flare onto high alert. She refused to stray from the group and continuously surveyed the area for people, looking for stray thoughts.

"I need to know the person's chakra beforehand if I want to identify them." Karin broke her from her thoughts. The older girl only nodded and let her linger thoughts to dispersed as an awkward silence enveloped the group.

"What? Does that mean you can hear what were all thinking?" Suigetsu's alarmed voice sounded. Hikaru smiled smugly,

"Why? Are you thinking naughty thoughts, Suigetsu?" She questioned teasingly, when his face paled she had to hold back the laughter rising in her chest. "Perhaps about Karin over here." She nodded towards the girl. "Is that why you like to rile her up, I bet that a turn on for you, huh?" Suigetsu's face contorted into a painfully mortified way as he paled considerably before blanching, her giggling escaped her throat before she could stop it.

"You perverted freak!" Karin screeched in embarrassed fury as she sent a few kunai straight towards Hikaru's head. The older girls eyes widen, there no way she should be mad enough to attack me like this, as she through up her arms to protect herself. Hikaru had nothing to defend herself besides the katana attached to waist by the bandaged tied around her.

Juugo looked on with mild amusement, those three are definitely more entertaining than these animals. Sasuke was getting aggravated with the amount of time they were wasting arguing with each other. They still had another 25 minutes until they reached the Uchiha base to gather items before they began to search for information on Uchiha Itachi.

"Stop it." His voice cut through the arguing however Karin still managed to chuck kunai in Hikaru's direction. When he watched the girl's eyes widen as she brought up her hands to block the attack he tsked her choice of defense mentally. She's still going to take some damage, that is a poor choice of defense. He was shocked however when the kunai froze and hung in the air unceremoniously. He activated his Sharingan immediately and watched the two's chakra carefully. As far as he could this was no justu of any sort by either girl but the chakra surrounding Hikaru was burning a bright green and extending forward enough to reached the kunai.

"God damn it, Karin! What the hell!?" Hikaru screeched immediately and dropped her idle hands to the side. It was then that her chakra withdrew and returned to the normal blue hue. The two kunai dropped to the ground as the three of them stood on in fascination. The mentioned girl just huffed and turned away indignantly.

-

The city stood tall and unchanged from the last he remember, the only difference was that it was now abandoned. Paper and debris swirls around the streets and the building contained slashes and damage from what one would image a battle of some sorts. They passed through the gates that stated, "Soraku". Sasuke nodded to the others and led them to an Old Uchiha weapons house. Once they entered they soon realized that every hall looked the same as the last. Suigetsu and Hikaru had decided that it would be in their best interest not to wonder off and get lost again. The group turned around another corner to see the same hallway as pipes and wires covered the ceiling and the hallway remained bear as rows of doors led down either side.

"Wow, I can't believe this place is a hideout. It's the first time I've heard of it." Suigetsu announced looking around the barren halls. Hikaru scoffed besides him and shook her head. "It's not. Trust me." He looked back at Sasuke questioningly.

"This is an old Uchiha weapon's base. We'll prepare for battle here." Sasuke looked at us all pointedly and the switched his gaze slightly behind us. "Hello Denka Hina." He said smiling politely. The four of them turned around to see who Sasuke was talking too, only to see two cats. Both were wearing ninja clothing while one had the kanji for Shinobi on his forehead.

"Ha! I knew it. It's that boy Sasuke…" The one with the kanji for shinobi spoke to his friend. The other cat smiled widely, sharp pointy teeth gleaming in the fluorescent lights.

"Weapons and medicine…that kind of thing."

"Oh a talking tanuki!" Suigetsu smiled bending slightly to reach it's level while he held out his hand friendly-like. _What the hell does that human boy think he's doing!_

"I wouldn't do that, Suigetsu." Hikaru said eyeing the tanuki with a raised eyebrow.

"Heya Kitty Kitty! Come here!" He said enthusiastically before the cat hissed ears flattening against his head and his teeth bared.

"These are ninja cats. Be careful, they bite." Unfortunately Suigetsu heard this too late and received a painful scratch across his face. However the mark disappeared as a clear liquid filled the mark and his skin became unmarred.

The cat hissed once more before trotting off and leading them to another area in the base.

-

They were brought into a spacious room, curtains hung from the walls and dressers of sorts lined the free ones. An old lady that resembled a cat sat in the center of the room as cats surrounded her, their tails swishing in the thin air. The pipe the old lady had in her mouth bounced up unexpectedly before she took it out of her mouth and spoke to Sasuke lovingly.

"I haven't seen you since you were a kitten."

Hikaru turned away from those two and eyed Juugo as he stood stock still as a young girl circled him surveying his big stature critically. She tsked in the back of her throat and sighed dejectedly.

"I don't think I have anything that will fit you." She said in dismay. Juugo only remained silent by his emotions radiated off him in waves, awakening a deep sorrow and rejection with in Hikaru's mind. The brown hair girl frowned disapprovingly and made her way over to Juugo. She wouldn't allow Juugo to feel anymore painful emotions if she could help it. Or anyone for that matter. She had dealt with too much pain in the last few years and if she could prevent anyone else's pain she would.

"Hey…" Hikaru paused waiting for the girl to supply her name. "Mina!" She stated enthusiastically. "Mina, Would you mind if we used this curtain here?" Hikaru asked eyeing the black curtain thoughtfully. Mina quickly nodded her head and the curtain was torn from the hanger and thrown over Juugo's shoulders quickly. Juugo smiled slightly and stood proudly. The curtain did look a bit ridiculous but it would work for now.

"Oh! Someone looks hot!" Hikaru stated giggling slightly trying to boost his self esteem. This caused a blush to spread across the orange haired giant as he looked down bashfully. Mina smiled slightly and nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay big boy. While we're here I want to get your blood sample and some medicine. I'm going to try and see what I can find out about your killing impulses and what not." Hikaru nodded to herself enthusiastically. She would find the cure if it was the last thing she did. Juugo had proved to be her sanity while in captivity. When Kabuto had left her cell she would activate an astro-projection jutsu that would allow her to communicate with anyone with in a mile radius. Luckily Juugo was there for her and she would repay him for what he had given her.

"But I would like to change out of these clothes." She said looking down at her clothes disdainfully. Mina nodded her head in understanding and opened a dresser behind them.

"I think I will have something that will fit you." She said throwing clothes out behind her tsking and hmping to herself. She paused and then emerged from the pile of clothes.

"These will look good on you! Honestly you need to get rid of those bandages. You have too many and those will affect your fighting and weight you down." She mentioned handing Hikaru some clothing. Hikaru took them graciously and look around for a place to change.

"You can change behind this curtain." Karin suggested as she walked out of the partition, changed into a more suitable outfit. Hikaru nodded and walked to a corner of the room that was separated by sheets. Once she was sure that no one would be able to see her she stripped herself of the oversized clothing and put on what she was given. The navy shirt was similar to a fitted dress and flowed down to her knees, as two slits were cut into the side to allow her more mobility. The collar was flared open and trimmed in a silver fabric that caught the light from above. Then she put on a pair of black pants that went past her knees but were not quite long enough to cover her ankles. She sighed disdainfully and reached into her pack for a kunai.

However she noticed that this wasn't hers as she felt around and couldn't find the one that she had tucked away. She felt an old book of some sort and instinctively pulled it out. The leather cover was blank and withered, the edges torn from use. This must be Karin's…It couldn't hurt If I take a look. She flipped open the journal and her eyes glided down to the bottom of the page. She was shocked to see Kabuto's name neatly written at the bottom. _When did she get this? And why didn't she tell me?!_ Her anger flared in response to the thoughts that filled her head. She shook away the anger abruptly and decided that she wouldn't burden herself with such thoughts. She would look at it later. She safety tucked the journal into what she made sure was her bag and took out the kunai she was looking for earlier and used this to cut the pants into shorts. The clothes fit nicely although she still was showing more skin then she would have liked. Although she couldn't see herself in a mirror she knew that her scars that were covered previously by the bandages, showed for all to see and she felt self conscience.

"Mina!" She heard the girl shuffle closer to the separated room. "Do you think you have anything that will cover more skin?" She questioned as her hands ghosted over ugly skin.

"No!" The young girl argued. "I bet you look gorgeous. I want to see, Let me see!" She yelled grabbing the curtain and throwing it open shamelessly as Hikaru squeaked in surprised. When the young girl's eyes fell across Hikaru's bruised and scarred skin her mouth dropped and her innocent eyes took on a dull glow. Hikaru's stomach dropped painfully as her eyes widened in a horrified way. Shit! "Wh-hat happened to you?" Her tone was full of pity and remorse and this question drew the attention of the rest of the team. When everyone gave her the same pitiful look that the girl was she felt her repressed anger flare in response.

"That is none of your business." Hikaru hissed in the girl's direction as she sent a glare at her staring teammates. "What? Is there something wrong with the way I look?" She spat icily. Suigetsu quickly shook his head and Karin looked down shamefully. Sasuke and Juugo had only glance quickly before looking away awkwardly. The looks that they were sending her sent spasms down her spine and only caused to remind her that she couldn't remember much of her time spent in captivity. She couldn't even remember how she received most of the scars that marred her skin.

"Here." Mina said timidly holding out a black trench coat that fell to her ankles. She nodded thankfully and wrapped it around her form. Once she was settled she went back to the room filled with her discarded clothing and bag. She pick the bag up daintily and threw it over her shoulder and then grabbed Karin's blue bag and threw it towards Karin. The awkward silence that filled the room went unnoticed to Hikaru as she then went over to the closet.

"I'm going to take some extra clothing." She stated giving no one room to question her.

"Where would we be able to gather medical supplies?" Karin asked the old women as Hikaru walked up to her. The old woman took a drag from her pipe and motioned to Mina with a shake of her head.

"Mina will show you where to find those and give you a room to stay for the night."

"A room…for all of us?" Karin asked in alarm. _She can't possibly expect me to sleep in a room with those three! _

"Is there a problem with that?" The old woman challenge. Karin look at her skeptically before backing down and sighing dismissively.

-

The room they were given was much bigger than anyone had imagined. The room was equipped with two double beds, a small kitchen and a bathroom.

"This place is pretty nice." Suigetsu commented walking over to the mini fridge to see what was inside. The others agreed while examining the room carefully.

Hikaru noticed that there were only two beds and immediately ran over to a free one.

"There is only two beds so someone is going to be sleeping on the floor. I think we can fit two of us on one bed thought." Sasuke followed suit and simply laid some of his clothing on the other bed, claiming it as his own.

"Juugo can sleep in this bed with me. I'll be close enough to stop him from hurting anyone"Sasuke stated not letting Juugo have his own way. _Plus I'll be able to evade Karin. _Hikaru laughed out loud and glanced meaningfully towards Sasuke, who looked away sheepishly. A smile broke out on the brunettes face. That was the first emotional response she'd gotten from him since their meeting.

Karin and Suigetsu shot each other a meaningful glance before each took off towards the free bed Hikaru sat upon. Hikaru noted a look of determination on Suigetsu face as his thoughts willing floated through the air. _I haven't sleep on a bed in years, I'll be damned if I let Karin make me sleep on the floor tonight._ Hikaru could sympathize with Suigetsu as she hadn't slept on a bed herself for years. Therefore when she saw Karin was obviously closer she sent out a force field that would knock Karin off her feet and give Suigetsu enough time to make it to the bed before Karin could get back up.

"Ha! I win!" Suigetsu boomed triumphantly as he belly flopped onto the bed, violet eyes dancing happily.

"Yeah Karin. That was pretty pathetic, tripping over air like that." Hikaru stated calmly as she took out her bag and removed the scrolls hidden inside. She picked up one – written neatly on the sides where the kanji for Juugo- she turned backwards towards Sasuke and smiled pathetically.

"Can you release these seals please?" She asked chucking the scroll on his bed unceremoniously. He nodded his head and picked up the scroll carefully examining them. He made a single hand sign and released the seal. "Be careful, there may be poison on those." She stated as an after thought.

"There's no poison, here." The scroll fell in her lap and she picked it up immediately, reading the contents.

**Name: Juugo**

**Age: 18**

**Origin: Unknown**

**Rank: N/A**

**Abilities: Able to convert his body willingly and at times unwillingly. This conversion increases his strength greatly. **

**Observations: Juugo is driven by an intent to kill that he can not control. When he goes into these trances, he is unable to control himself and kills anyone on site, based on their gender. I've realized that as time passes, these urges have occur more frequently and severely. I have analyzed his blood and found an enzyme that is a protein that speeds up a chemical reaction. The chemical reacts is only physically trademarked by black markings that appear on his skin. The enzyme acts as catalyst for this specific chemical reaction – the intent to kill.**

"Oh God." Hikaru whispered quietly to herself. Her head fell down slightly as a curtain of hair blocked the view of the others. ' I've realized that as time passes, these urges have occur more frequently and severely.'

"What is it?" Juugo asked meekly. Her eyes remained trained on the document before her. This all made sense, the intense rage, the low probability rate of survival, his mental instability. But where to start? I don't even know how to tell him. I don't **want** to tell him. There has to be some other way around this. A cure maybe…something. I can't just let him waste away as he follows after his parents. Should I warn him? Or should I try to help him…Well I'm going to try to cure him no matter what. But should I destroy what little hope he may have and worry him until…

"I don't know where to start Juugo." She admitted honestly as she shuddered, not willing to look up at any of them. Her hands clenched angrily around the scrolls, crinkling the parchment slightly. That was the only warning anyone received before she sent it flying across the room to slam into the opposite wall. I'm going to find a way out of this. I won't let this seal…Juugo's enzyme kill us. I'll try and try until I find something that works. That's it. Think positive. Nothing is ever lost. Only misplaced. I can do this and I will. Because if I don't… She jumping up from the bed, angry at herself for the thoughts she let slip through her barrier.

"I don't have a choice anymore." She stated firmly. I either find a cure or we're as good as dead. She felt her eyes watering at the realization of what Juugo's illness and the curse seals would do to them. She shook her head quickly. She couldn't dwell on these thoughts. If she started to breakdown now they would know that something was wrong. She paused and pushed away her sadness, dwelling on the void of emotions residing in Sasuke, letting it fill her and wash away everything.

"I'm going to explain this the best I can…without confusing you. But for that to happen I need all of you to just…be quiet. Can you do that?" She sent a anxious look at Karin and Suigetsu. They nodded simultaneously and wait for her to continue. Suigetsu was still laying on her bed on his back while he stared up at the ceiling. Juugo was seating politely on the bed across from her while Sasuke leaned against the door near Karin.

"I'm going to have to ask you a few questions first thought." Juugo nodded in response. "Can you tell me how long you've had…these mutations?"

"I don't know…since I can remember."

"I need you to give me an approximation."

"Since I was…fifteen?" He sounded unsure but Hikaru scribbled down his answers on the scroll nonetheless, using a pen that was found on the nightstand separating the two beds.

"Well, Orochimaru kept scrolls documenting us- anyone that he has experimented with anyway. And according this scroll you contain an enzyme that reacts to a substance in your body. This reaction causes your body to transform and your strength to increase. –your mutations. This is the same reaction we get with the Curse seal Sasuke and I have. The only difference between Orochimaru's seals and the unrefined enzyme are the effect they each have: while the cursed seal is controllable, the unrefined enzyme produces uncontrollable rage in those exposed to it-the urge to kill." She paused and the anxious look across Juugo's face tore at her heart. _…and often kill the user because they can not control the amount of power that is put upon them. _She decided to keep this bit of information to herself as well as anything that would worry him. She had decided that she would give him hope if nothing else. "Orochimaru created a serum that helped the users adapt to the unnatural amount of power-Which explains why we are able to control ourselves but you can't." She finished, unable to tell Juugo or the others the reality of their situation.

"This enzyme has been present in your blood since your birth and I can say with out a doubt that your parents contained it too." Juugo's face bloomed with realization of what would become of him as his head fell into his hands. _I'm going to die too…_She stiffened at his thoughts.

"You're not going to die." She spoke with determination, hoping the words to be true. "The serum helps us control the rage…" she placed her hand onto Juugo's leg to grab his attention, "and I'm positive that if injected into your blood stream on a regular basis you will be able to control yourself." She forced a smile getting up from the bed and took two steady steps towards his shaking form. She kneeled on the floor in front of him and took his trembling hands off of his face forcing him to look into her eyes.

The pain that radiated off him in waves was unconceivable; so similar to the pain she had felt years ago when Yoru died yet completely different. She could feel it pulling him under; down into a pit of despair and isolation, alone choking and struggling to grasp something solid. Something that would keep him a float.

"_I_ won't let you die." She restated firmly taking his head in her hands guiding his eyes to hers. She released the feeling that Sasuke had saturated into her without his knowing and focused on Juugo's pain. She let herself slip through his barriers and sift through his thoughts. She need something happy for him to focus on. Something to take his mind off of the pain.

Juugo felt an overwhelming weariness flood into his system as Hikaru watched his eyes see sawed before finally closing as he drifted off to peaceful sleep. She smiled ruefully and placed his happy memories on repeat, allowing him to dream contentedly. His body had slumped forward in the process and leaned heavily against her form. Sasuke had appeared by her side immediately and laid him on the bed carefully.

"Why did you lie?" Sasuke questioned eyes Hikaru critically. Hikaru's eyes flickered to his quickly and she sighed. She should have realized Sasuke was observant enough to know her tense form and wavering eyes as she lied to Juugo.

"I don't know." Her whisper was low as Sasuke continued to stare into her eyes doubtfully.

"That's bullshit." Suigetsu huffed getting up from the bed. She looked to her right to see Karin giving her that same doubtful look. _We all know you're lying. _Another sigh escaped her lips and she pushed past the Uchiha walking towards the door. She stopped at the entryway and glance behind her at Juugo momentarily before settling her eyes on her other teammates.

"I can manipulate the emotions around myself…but did you ever wondered how the feelings in a room affect _me_?" She spat icily and allowing herself a moment to calm she continued. "When I saw his face and felt the fear that ate away at him…I couldn't _do_ that. I couldn't take way any hope he had left of living. I told him what I thought he could handle…what I thought was _right_. Juugo -of all people- deserves some peace in his life and if that means I have to lie, than so be it." She paused and waited for reactions, when no one had anything to say she glared. "I'll be in the storage room, getting medical supplies." She explained swiftly leaving through the door and heading down the hallway.

-

Hikaru had thought that she would have been able to find the room efficiently but she had managed to get lost twice before running into a talking tankui that led her to the storage room. The room was cluttered and it was impossible to find what she was looking for. It took her three hours to shift through all the useless junk before finding anything that would be of use. She had managed to find syringes and vials that she would use to take some of Juugo's blood. As well as a first aid kit that might come in useful, due to their constant bickering someone was bound to get hurt. When she was done she found her way back to the room and was surprised to see that everyone was still sleeping.

Juugo and Sasuke were both unconscious on their double sided bed, Juugo peacefully tucked under the covers while Sasuke laid on top. Karin was on the other side of the room on the pull out bed, giggling in her sleep peacefully. Hikaru was surprised to see that they had agreed to abide by the deal set earlier. Suigetsu was sprawled on their bed, taking up most of the space. She sighed in annoyance and staggered over to their bed, glaring down at an unconscious Suigetsu.

"Idiot." She dropped her bag at her feet and kicked it under the bed as she took off her kunai and shuriken holsters. Yoru's katana that was attached to her side was placed against the wall within reach. She then pushed Suigetsu's cold limbs to his side of the bed and crawled under the covers next to him.

The stress of the day washed over her as she tried to close her eyes and sleep and she could feel unconsciousness washing over her. When her eyes see-sawed she heard Suigetsu grunt in his sleep and roll over towards her. Her eyes snapped open when she felt heavy limbs drench over her tired form, crushing her under his warmth. _For someone made of water, he's really warm. But there's no way I'm going to risk someone seeing me like this. _

"Suigetsu!" She whispered, staring at his peaceful face. She leaned up next to his ear and whispered his name again. "Wake up!" She hit him forcefully and his eyes snapped open sleepily.

"What!?" he groaned, closing his eyes to drift back off to sleep. He pushed himself closer to Hikaru as his arms wrapped around her stiff form. "So warm…" He buried his head into the pillow they were currently sharing, trying to keep himself away. The warmth that was seeping through to her was overwhelming and she could feel herself relaxing automatically. She sighed in contempt and laid back down, trying to ignore the tickle of breath that caressed her skin with each exhale of breath.

"Never mind. Go back to sleep." She knew she was going to regret this later but her fogged up mind didn't care at the moment as she drifted off to the land of color-coated dreams and cherry blossoms.

-

_"Itachi-nii-san! Itachi-nii-san!!!" A young girl cried as she raced through the hallways of her current home. She skidded to a stop and swung around the corner flying into the living room. A young boy looked up from his position on the couch noticing the child flying through the room._

_"One should be more graceful when entering a room." His deep voice chastised, catching the girl before she landed face first onto the floor below. A blush settled across her cheeks before she glued herself around his torso, capturing him in an awkward hug._

_Not three seconds later, a silver blur soon followed entering the room with a rather miffed look etched in his features, his cheeks puffed out like a raccoon. _

_"Hikaru, I just want to talk. I didn't mean to hit you. I'm sor—" When he saw his counterpart hanging limply in the elder boy's arms, his cheeks deflated and he took on a displeased stance. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" He yelled holding back the urge to charge at the man._

_The young girl's eyes widened in fear and she shot to her feet quickly hiding behind the taller and stronger boy. _

_"Such inappropriate language. I simply caught Hikaru before she face planted into the ground." He stated, eyes gliding over to Hikaru's trembling form. "And judging by her reaction, she does not wish to see you now. Perhaps you should try to talk to her at another time." He announced stepping forward his cold red eyes portraying no emotion._

_Yoru surveyed the older Uchiha wondering whether or not he could take him. He knew that this boy had been an ANBU captain at thirteen and the pride of the Uchiha clan until the massacre occurred and they were almost completely wiped out. He smiled as a memory flashed in his mind and he decided that he would be better to speak with Hikaru alone when no one was around. He said nothing, only glaring at the other male before exiting the room. _

_"Thank you!" Hikaru chirped, the only reminisce of her sorrow was her red-rimmed eyes. She sniffed a bit as she rubbed away the remaining liquid and stared up at her adopted nii-san with gratitude._

_"What happened?" The Uchiha's cold eyes softened slightly at the adoration held in her gaze, reminding him so much of his younger brother. Hikaru's smile faltered at his question and she bit her lip anxiously. _

_"I don't remember." Itachi saw her eyes dart around the room nervously, an obvious lie. He wouldn't press the matter farther and simply let it go. He nodded and sat backwards onto the beige couch as Hikaru followed up after him and snuggled into his side. _

_She glanced up to make sure that this didn't bother Itachi, but his face held the same blank look as always. She sighed sadly. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She muttered to herself unaware that the Uchiha was listening._

_-_

_"Sasuke-kun!" A pink haired girl cried chasing after her knight in shining armor. He was leaving Konoha to get power from that snake sannin-the one that was planning to destroy their home. And in exchange he was going to give him his body. She couldn't let that happen. She would fight until she died to save him if she had too. He was her Sasuke after all. "Please stop Sasuke-kun!?" She begged clasping her hands in front of her nervously. Remarkably enough he stop and turned, that blank look on his face as hard as ever. _

_"There is nothing left in Konoha for me." He stated, getting ready to turn back around and leave the village. But he couldn't move. Someone's warm arms were wrapped around his waist holding him desperately in place. _

_"Stay for me. Please." The desperation in her voice was tangible and Sasuke could feel her fears soaking the back of his shirt. He was tempted by her warmth and the desperation in her voice but it wasn't enough. He had been working towards this goal since the massacre and if he stopped now, if he didn't take the next step closer to killing his brother. Then it would all have gone to waste. Everything. All his hard work and training. Useless. "Stay for me!?" She pleaded again, crushing herself against his back. He would hate himself for this but it had to be done._

_"That's not enough." He stated, his voice as blank as his eyes. He could feel her tense and he was glad that he couldn't see the crushed look on her face. He smiled sadly as he appeared behind her, pressing a point behind her neck to knock her out. "Thank you, Sakura." _

_Sasuke didn't know if she would truly understand how thankful he was towards her. She had saved him from the loneliness that he surrounded himself with during the years solitude. He knew that he would have to face many more in the years training with Orochimaru. But he would allow himself the memory of her beautiful face as she smiled adoringly towards him, trying to include him in everything she did. He would remember her peaceful face as she laid unconscious on a bench near the exit of Konoha. And he would always remember the pained look in her eyes when he told her he was leaving. _

_- _

Hikaru bolted up with a gasp; Suigetsu's limbs holding her in place. She wriggled uncomfortably and untangled herself from his legs as she slung her legs over the left side of the bed. Her body slumped as she held her head in her hands, running them through her greasy hair.

That last memory was not her own…but she recognized that name. Sakura. She had heard it before but her muddled memory did not allow her enough to decipher it. "Sakura…" She whispered to herself as she stood to her feet and took three steps forwards. A sharp intake of breath reached her ears and she turned to the side slightly were Sasuke sat perched on the windows ledge.

"It was your memory, wasn't it?" She questioned, walking over to the stiff Uchiha. As she got closer she could feel the waves of guilt crash against the stronger peaceful ones. She sat besides him and rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Who was she then?" She probed, drawing her legs up to her chest to make more room between them.

Sasuke was gazing up at the stars peacefully ignoring her questions. She sighed loudly and leaned towards the younger boy's face. "She was someone important. Someone that you feel guilt about…for leaving behind." Sasuke looked over to her and glared wanting her to drop the subject.

"She was a teammate-a hindrance. That's all." His monotone betrayed nothing but Hikaru could detect the residing feelings of remorse from the haunting memory.

"You've forgotten I can read every little thing you do. Especially when you're unconscious."

"What did you leave out, concerning the Curse Seal?" Sasuke changed the topic quickly, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Hikaru sighed sadly and glanced away, smiling sadly as she saw Juugo's peaceful face.

"I stated that the enzyme has caused his transformations and intense rage. It however does not account for his wavering mentality. The enzyme deteriorates our bodies, Juugo is able to handle this and the serum prevents it from affecting us, however nothing is stopping the enzyme from destroying his mental stability. If the serum did help, he would still be unstable; he'd be able to control himself but his mentality will be lost."

"The only reason were are sane-" she glanced over at the Uchiha and restated her thought. "as sane as can be anyway, is because we haven't been subjected to this enzyme as long as Juugo. I've had it for eight years, you three but Juugo has had it for eighteen and he's used it more frequently then us. He doesn't have much time left…I need to find that serum soon or he's as good as dead." She spoke solemnly as she glanced down at the floor. Without a word she hopped down to the floor gracefully and retrieved the other scrolls she had collected from the storage room. She opened each of them separately and scanned the names swiftly.

"None of these contain your information. Kabuto must have everything documented somewhere else." She informed him as she climbed back up to her perch. "Don't use your curse seal more than necessary. Although it contains the serum that helps us adapt to the transformation. There is nothing that will stop the damage from accumulating. Eventually our bodies we'll all meet the same fate. " Hikaru looked towards the orange haired giant once more.

"I only plan to use it to kill Uchiha Itachi." He confirmed as he glanced over at the girl, his eyes sparking with red for a moment.

"What a fool." She wasn't accusing him but the distaste for his choice of actions where obvious. Sasuke looked over and glared, his red eyes spinning already. "What? You don't think I know what he did? I lived with him for about a year and the only thing I ever heard was, "Wow. Is that him? I heard he wiped out his whole clan." And even than it isn't a big secret. Everyone thinks he did it. They assumed that he did it." She turned towards him, eyes locked on his. "You know, out of every single one of his battle I've witness he has never been the one to attack first. It was never in his personality. He would much rather avoid a battle. It doesn't add up, Sasuke. Why would he engage the entire Uchiha clan in battle when he never did or does now."

"He wanted to test his power."

"Really?" She sounded condescending now, "You can't honestly believe that. He doesn't like fighting people. Why the hell would he test himself when he avoids battles as much as possible? I don't know. It doesn't make sense to me…" She snorted and looked back up at the sky. "Maybe I'm bias. He was never mean…always nice and polite. Even when he didn't want to be. You know, when Yoru and I fought he would break us up and makes us apologize." She looked over towards Sasuke and his face held a blank impassive look but she could feel the anger radiating off of him in crashing waves. She knew she would have to calm him down soon. She sighed in irritation and continued,

"I know this won't make any sense to you, and your not even listen, but just step back from that stubborn view of yours and think it through logically. Itachi's personality doesn't match up with the actions you say he committed-"

"I saw him! I saw him with my own eyes! I watched him slaughter my mother and father with my own eyes!" He yelled, standing up from his spot on the ledge, his eyes glaring hatefully down at her. Hikaru mentally shrank back in fear but held her ground. "Eyes can be deceiving." She simply stated, getting up from her spot herself and walking over to her bed. She turned slightly, Sasuke's glare still hot in her back. "I understand…" She paused, wishing she could take back her words. "I can't truly understand your lost…but I can feel your pain. It's a pain that we share and with the deal of your brother, I fear it will get worse." She turned towards Sasuke, eyes serious and face stone cold. "If you truly wish to kill him do so with no regrets." Hikaru could still feel his anger radiating off of him in tidal waves but there was a distinct undercurrent of understanding, if only a miniscule amount was present. She turned back to her bed and climbed in, this time ignoring the sleeping mist ninja.


	9. Let's Play

**Failed Experiments**

**Rating: Teen; may go up in later chapters**

**Warnings: Dark themes and may have occasional swearing. Also Major Naruto Spoilers.**

**Pairings: Original Character X Suigetsu, SasukeXSakura, onesided KarinXSasuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor claim to own Naruto. This creation is purely fan made and used for entertainment purposes only. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Let's Play**

Sasuke was having them do recon, collecting and gathering as much information about Akatsuki as possible without arousing suspicious, of course. They had all split up, each of them wandering around the town they arrived at this morning. Karin and Sasuke would be fine but Hikaru was going to be sure to keep an eye on Suigetsu and Juugo. Juugo for obvious reasons but Suigetsu was another story.

This morning he showed no signs or recognition of how close they were last night, which was just peachy with Hikaru. But when Sasuke mentioned that they would do recon, she could feel a surge in his urge to kill radiate off of him. And no matter what Sasuke said she knew he was going to spill some blood today. Idiot.

The place was quiet and quaint, the only ninjas around were from other countries, stopping in the civilian village for rest or relaxation. The place was littered with civilians and although she was keen on following the two boys she lost them in a matter of seconds. Hikaru had tried to sense their emotional waves and thoughts but with the onslaught of people this time of day she couldn't sort them out; her brain on overdrive giving her a headache.

Hikaru wasn't in the mood to gather information on Akatsuki; she knew all that she cared to know. The others would get what she didn't. Although right now she felt like reading Kabuto's journal. It had been burning a hole in her bag for over a day. Karin and everyone was no where to be found and if she found somewhere to sit and read, she would be set.

She also wanted to get Yoru's sword polished and cleaned. She knew soon that it wouldn't remain clean, as she planned to taint it with Kabuto's blood. She smiled to herself as she walked into a small shop that sold weaponry. There was no doubt that they would be able to polish it. An old man behind the counter smiled kindly at her and she nodded her head in return.

"Is there something I may do for you miss?" He asked, hands drumming on the counter in a soothing rhythm. She stepped up to the counter, reaching onto the hilt of the weapon at her side.

"Would you be able to clean and polish this katana?" She pulled it out of its place and set it gently on the counter for the man to examine. _This is beautiful craftsmanship. I wonder if she would be willing to sell it. _"It's a family heirloom and I want to take good care of it." She mentioned, dashing the man's dream of possessing her katana.

"Of course; you can sit over there if you would like." He motioned to a chair lined up against the wall. "This should only take five minutes."

While Hikaru waited for the job to be complete, she dug into her bag and pulled out Kabuto's journal. As she held it in her hands, the worn leather rough against her skin, she contemplation what she was going to do. She could read this journal and possible learn about the past she didn't remember. Or she could destroy it and leave that part of her behind. If she did destroy it, would it be worth it? Would she be able to leave her old self behind without feeling that something was missing in her life. Either way she would be reading something that would disturb her. That was certain.

"Miss?" The store clerk brought her out of her thoughts and she was forced to focus on the present. She looked up and smiled, putting the journal in her bag. She walked up to the counter, the petty thoughts of the customer's filling her head.

"Thank you very much, sir." She paid the man and replaced her weapon at her side. As she stepped away from the counter she felt herself bump into someone, almost tripping. Her hand shot out to catch his shoulder instantly and she steadied herself.

"I'm so sorry." She spoke urgently, the guilt coloring her face red. She hadn't even noticed him or his charka until the last second. Her eyes were locked onto the man's black boots as shame raced through her. She was a ninja and she was still tripping over people. How disgraceful. She excused herself without looking into the man's face and raced out of the store; eyes locked on the ground below.

"Well, that was embarrassing." She spoke to herself as she traveled through a back alley. The village was small and crowded and she needed somewhere to think things over. As she turned onto a back road, she felt a cool shiver travel down her spine, followed by tiny pin pricks of liquid ice. Someone was following her; their chakra was no where to be found but she could feel their stare burning into her back.

She tilted her head to the side, surveying the alley behind her with her peripheral vision. There were trash cans lining the walls and what she assumed was an overgrown rat scouring for food; nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps it was her paranoid making a comeback; and she decided to put the foreboding feeling into the back of her mind.

She turned back to the dirt road before her; empty and barren. The shops that lined the streets boarded up as their glass windows decorated the street. It seemed that she had stumbled across an abandon part of the village. Although it felt as if there was something amiss; she felt at peace. This would be a perfect place to read Kabuto's journal; having made up her mind on the walk here. She walked over to the front of a stairwell leading down to a basement apartment and sat on the first step, stretching her legs out in front of her.

As she tugged the journal out of her bag her stomach started to sink, weighed down by the dread and apprehension she felt. This could make or break her; her time spent in captivity was a blur and as hard as she tried she couldn't remember much. Her physical scars were the only proof that something did in fact happen during that time. She couldn't remember anything from her childhood in Akatsuki; only the time span after Uchiha Itachi joined. Then there was a chuck missing during her staying in Kabuto's lab as an experiment. Altogether she was missing more than half of her life; thirteen years of bits and pieces of lost memories.

The sixteen year old sighed sadly and opened up the withered journal before her. Hopefully, this would shed some light.

**June 14****th**

**I have yet to find a subject that will successfully integrate the DNA I have fused with their genes. I am hoping to create a blood limit that will allow the owner instant regeneration without the use of chakra, similar to my Secret Healing Wound Destruction Jutsu, which allows the user to reactivate dead cells while growing new ones in a concentrated area. **

**So far the experiments have all been failures. The subjects would heal as soon as I inflicted a fatal wound upon them. However, within the next two hours their bodies wither away and then eventually die. **

**The only explanation to this reaction is that the energy needed to regenerate their cells is borrowed from the rest of their body burning up all the energy in their cells. I have yet to find an antidote for this problem. For now, I'll continue researching and re-checking my findings. **

**On a completely unrelated note last night Hikaru was foolish enough to attempt to take Uchiha Sasuke's life. Predictably, Orochimaru stopped her and has locked her up in an abandoned cell. I'm unsure of what he will do with her as her abilities appeal to him greatly and our unique solely to her. I guess I will have to see how this plays out. Hopefully if he is to get rid of her I can use her for my research. **

**- Kabuto **

Her eyes skittered to the opposite page where more writing was scribbled.

**June 18th **

**Orochimaru has given me Hikaru. He has stated that I am to do with her as I please but she may not leave and interact with anyone else and no one is to know that she is still alive. These are fitting rules considering I don't expect her to live past three months from now. **

**My experiments are still failures and I have still not found a cure for this. Orochimaru has informed me of her abilities. She is able to sense other's brain waves, reading into their different emotions and thoughts. Perhaps this variable will make a different in the outcome of the results. I have already fused the gene in her DNA. Now I can only wait and see what happens.**

**-Kabuto**

**June 25****th**

**I have been busy in the last few weeks as Orochimaru has put me in charge of Uchiha Sasuke. Hikaru's body has successfully integrated the DNA. However, the effects are nothing as I have expected. She has not shown any signs of immediate healing such as the kind I have. When I inflicted a major wound that would surely kill her, her body does not react and heal as the previous subjects have. Nevertheless when I heal her she does not wither away as would be expected. I am unsure of the side effects although I am certain that her natural abilities have been altered. **

**July 15****th**

**During a routine examination on Hikaru, I was unexpectedly over come with powerful emotions of sorrow and fear. When I checked to make sure it wasn't an illusion of some sorts I came to the conclusion that it had something to do with Hikaru. These could be the side effects that I'm looking for. **

**September 27****th**

**As stated previously, Hikaru seems to have control over emotions. This was just a theory, yes, but I have monitored her brainwaves. Hikaru's abilities have manifested into an extension of her original ability. While it only seems to be in extreme states of emotions, she has to ability to manipulate the emotions of others. She has also become aware of this. Last week, I could distinctively hear her voice trying to persuade me to let her loose. For a moment I felt like I would have if Orochimaru hadn't summoned me moments later. Her ability to break through mental barriers and manipulate the thoughts and feelings of her target are amazing. I have no doubt that as time progresses she may show additional abilities. However, as a precaution I will have to keep her under heavy sedation. **

She froze in her reading feeling the familiar pin pricks of ice traveling up and down her spine as she picked up a tantalizingly familiar chakra. She knew better than to tense her body as that might give her away and forced herself to relax as she thought over her actions. She couldn't tell if they were a danger too her but she was guessing that they were less than friendly. Besides it was always better to be on the safe side. As she turned a page, eyes still glued to the pages unaware of the words on the pages, she slipped a kunai in her hand ready to defend herself.

She brought up her knees into a crouched position, making it look as if she was changing positions. She jumped from her spot dropping the forgotten journal on the ground as she spun on her heels, kunai defensively placed before her to repel any attack. Her eyes landed upon the same empty road as before the chakra suddenly gone. Even though she saw no threat she knew better than to let her guard down. This was no longer her paranoia kicking in; she had definitely felt someone behind her.

Senses on high alert she surveyed the area until she was sure that no one was around. As she turned back around to her spot she was completely thrown off guard as a glowing green hand aimed for her chest. She dodge to the right slightly, blocking the attack with her left hand as she used her free hand to draw the Katana attached to her left side. The hooded attacker saw through her moments and grabbed her right hand, twisting it to the right sharply until she heard a sickening crack and her weapon fell to the ground. She screamed out in pain and her eyes widened as her knees gave out from under her. She was terrified to know that she couldn't move her arms to brace herself for the impact, both hands in her attacker's grasp. When her knees hit the dirty ground she pushed the pain to the back of her mind as she swung her leg to the side and under her opponents legs trying to knock him off balance. He dodged this with a jump backwards, releasing her from his hold.

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled out frustrated, as the pain pulsed through her shattered wrist. She saw a shadow of a smirk cross the young man's face and this only fueled her rage farther, her katana forgotten unable to defend her. A breeze rippled around them and she saw a glint of something behind the shadows blocking his face before he disappeared in a flash.

Suddenly, he was behind her and she slide around to face him ready to defend herself as she stood on he feet. As her eyes locked with familiar coal her breath died in her throat, words clawing to be released as she suffocated on her fear. The smirk was back in place, contorting his face into a hideous façade of concern.

"Ka-buto." She choked out, her limbs shaking like leaves in the wind. She had been waiting for weeks to finally confront him and now as he stood before her she found herself helpless. The horrible things that she wished to do to him vanished in a flicker as an onslaught of emotions crushed her. A trigger was pulled and her memories-the ones she could remember so vividly- flashed before her eyes. She could here his voice calling out to her, pushing its way into her mind, filled with all the hatred and mockery she had seen from him in the last three years.

"Is something wrong, Hikaru? If I didn't know any better I'd say you're shocked to see me." His hh

-

Suigetsu smirked as he wandered around the busy village, eyes all on him. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like the attention. Even though a small voice in the back of his head was telling him this wasn't the best considering he was suppose to keep a low profile, he drank it all up like precious water.

He smiled at ever passerby that looked his way, whether in disgust or fascination he didn't mind. It had been a very long time since he was surrounded by other human beings and he couldn't help but admire their simplicity. He could cover their streets with their blood if he wanted, his zanbato paving the way. Suigetsu could feel his hand itching to pick up the blade and just…

He paused, noticing a street sign over head. 'Pawn Shop' He was told that he would be able to find an Akatsuki's member's accountant here. His smile broadened in width, his sharp pointy teeth visible.

-

Kabuto inched forward noting the involuntary flinch backwards Hikaru made to his advances. His grin widened- he still had an effect over the girl- as he took a step forward, pushing her limits. He knew he would have the advantage here, her mind as fragile as china. She's shaking all over and she can't breathe properly, a mix between hyperventilating and suffocation. Her face had gone ashen and when he took another step forward she stumbled back, forgetful of the descending steps.

Hikaru could feel her body free fall backwards, gravity taking effect as a gasp of horror escaped her lips; a terrified look etched across her face. She silently mouths a 'No' as she reached forth to try and stop her fall, grasping at unforgiving air as Kabuto's smirk burned across his face in malice.

She couldn't feel anything in her body; frozen from shock. The only sound that filled her ears was that of the wind rushing past her and the terrified beating of her heart. She was falling and the only thing that could cross her mind was Kabuto's smirk burning itself into her mind. Not a hope of salvaging herself from the pain that was soon to come from the fall she was doing nothing to prevent. Disgusting slim arms wrapped around her, shocking her to a halt as she jerked backwards into his body. Hikaru tensed instinctively as her mind processed who was touching her and then the screaming began.

-

Sasuke stood before his team, exhausted, as he crumbled to the ground under him. He had just defeated Deidara and what he guessed was his partner. When Deidara had used his C4, planning to blow himself up he was sure that he was going to die along with him. But a last minute decision had saved his life, as he used his Sharingan to persuade Manda to take the blow for him, nearly saving himself. The giant snake laid dead beside him as he looked up noticing Suigetsu at his side.

"Ah man! He died. You know that use to be Orochimaru's favorite pet. You gotta treat animals better than that you know…" Suigetsu looked up towards the giant snake and frowned slightly.

"I didn't have any other option." He was struggling to stand at this point and with a defeated sigh he crashed to the ground below. Karin immediately yelled out in alarm and rushed to his side. He cringed internally at the unwanted contact, he was an Uchiha and he would be damned if he would allow her to grope him like this. "I'm fine Karin." He pushed the girl away with a slight nudge but she refused to move. It looked like he would have to stand on his own if he didn't want her touching him. He struggled to get a grip on the ground below and forced his screaming muscles to lift him.

"God damn! What happened here?" Suigetsu asked, surveying the destroyed area.

"I fought against an Akatsuki member. He blew himself up before I could ask him any questions." He explained, breathlessly. He looked up, ignoring the concerned looks from his team mates. Although he noticed that one of them was missing but before he could question it he feel forward unconscious.

"We're going to need to rent a room until he wakes up." Karin grabbed Sasuke before he could hit the ground, and almost squealed when she felt his heated skin against hers. Her grin widened as she slipped a hand behind his back, lightly brushing against his butt. She could feel her inner fan girl screaming with joy. But before she could left him to his feet, Juugo had already picked him up and started off toward the town. Karin's eyes narrowed in anger and was about to protest when she heard Suigetsu question,

"Where's Hikaru?"

-

She thrashed in Kabuto's arms, her throat already raw from screaming as his slimy hands held her still, crawling over her oversensitive skin. She jerked left and right, kicking her legs up in the air to try and knock him off balance but his feet were planted firmly on the ground. Her stomach was swirling in a heap of terror and sickness as his breathe chilled her skin in a nauseating way. She gagged reflexively as she felt his mouth near her ear,

"It seems you have something that doesn't belong to you." He whispered, eyes drawn to the journal lying on the ground. She craned her neck as far away from his mouth as possible, whimpering uncontrollably. Hikaru could feel the rumbling in his chest as he laughed at the tears filling her eyes. "You were always pathetically weak minded. Look at you shaking like this…" He leaned even closer, his lips a centimeter from her bare neck. "Just with me being _so_ _close_."

The tremors began again and Hikaru could feel the sobs clawing their way up, ready to burst free. He's…so close. I don't, I can't. Sick. So so Sick. She felt the urge to gag as she threw her weight forward trying to get him to release her. Surprisingly, she slipped through her cage and fell forwards onto the dirt ground below, gasping. Her stomach was squirming in rhythm to her shaking limbs; she could feel his grime polluting her. Her stomach rolled and her lunch was lost, as she coughed and gagged. Get away from me. Get away, Get away, GET AWAY!

She stumbled to her feet, flipping around to see his every action. Her face was contorted in concentration as she inched backwards, towards her dropped weapon. _If I can reach it, I'll be able to defend myself_. Kabuto reached outwards and she instinctively flinched, closing her eyes as tight as she could. _Stop! I have to get a hold of myself!_ She froze, breathing in deep to calm her nerves and tense body. She needed to think this through if she wanted to get out of this uninjured. _What_ _did he want? Why was he here?_ She pushed her mind forward probing the air for his thoughts and intention. Her eyes snapped open._ I can't…read his thoughts or emotions. Is that possible? Could this be an illusion?_

He was still there, smirking ever-present on his face, the wind whipping strands of his silver hair around. He's right there…I don't understand.

"How? Why can't I?" She tripped over her words, heavy on her tongue. She had never had this problem before. Every thought had always been crystal clear, a bit hard to concentrate on with everyone else's voices filling her head. Something isn't right.

She jumped backwards, grabbing her katana as she flew past it. She wouldn't be able to count on her abilities when they seemed to be of no use to her now. She stood before Kabuto, eyes dancing in anger.

"You know what? I don't care why you're here because it doesn't matter anymore. You'll be dead soon either way." She reasoned with herself, a brave façade used to hide her terror; before she dashed forward, her weapon by her side. His coal eyes never left hers as she slashed her katana across his chest, reeling in the pain that she was going to cause him. His bloody body burst into a puff of smoke and he was replaced by a destroyed log. Her eyes widened in fear, she couldn't sense him anywhere, and she was then taken off guard. A hand shot out of the smoke from her left and hit her hand wielding the katana. It was knocked from her hand and Kabuto grasped her wrist, spinning her around and throwing her into the wall a few yards back. Hikaru cried out in pain, her neck snapping back from the force and her vision blurring as her eyes began to seesaw close.

Her body pulsed from the pain, her head screaming in defiance. She needed to stay conscious and open her eyes. She needed to see her opponent and defend herself. But it was already a lost battle, the moment Kabuto had decided to attack her. Although her eyes were closed she could see everything perfectly. Kabuto kicked her weapon to the side with a scoff and began to amble forwards, his trademark grin in place. The dead wind suddenly picked up around her and soon a heavy body was pressed up against her slumping form.

Kabuto's icy hands stroked her face momentarily, enjoying the expression of misery, before digging his nails into the side of her face. Her back arched in protest as she tried to put space between them and her mouth formed into a silent oh of agony. The tears that had once receded broke forth full force and the fight in her died, her flame finally extinguished. His smile widened, leaning forward his cheek brushed against her in a nauseating caress, ice against fire.

"Let's play a little?" He chuckled in her ear.

-

**Author's Note:**

**It's shorter than usually but I think it's better if I leave it off here. I was working my butt of in school and it paid off. I got into college! dance like a freak Hells Yeah! I'm so happy. That's why it was so hard to write this chapter. I'm not feeling the usually angst that I need to write this particular story. **

**Next chapter will be out before the end of the month. **

**Please review about your thoughts on this chapter. **


	10. Monster

**Failed Experiments**

**Rating: Teen; may go up in later chapters**

**Warnings: Dark themes and may have occasional swearing. Also Major Naruto Spoilers.**

**Pairings: Original Character X Suigetsu, SasukeXSakura, onesided KarinXSasuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor claim to own Naruto. This creation is purely fan made and used for entertainment purposes only. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Suigetsu stood pacing back and forth in the corner of the small room that had rented for the day. Hikaru was still missing and although Karin had tried to calm him down he couldn't help but worry about her. He knew it was foolish and irrationally to be bothered about her but a voice was yelling that something wasn't right in the back of his mind.

They had agreed to met at the water fountain in the middle of town at noon to discuss what they had gathered but when he had gone to met her she was no where to be found.

Karin had assured him that she was still in the village and probably taking her time exploring the place. Hikaru had yet to try and find them; and it was getting late. The clock hang on the wall, tick tock tick tock began to grow louder with every passing second, irritating him to know end. Where the hell was she?

He walked over to his coat and grabbed it off the back of the chair. He turned towards Karin on the bed, who looked up at his movement. She replaced the wet cloth on the top of Sasuke's head and then glanced in his direction again.

"I'm going to go look for Hikaru." He explained, her eyebrows shot up in question before they settled down and her lips twisted into a knowing smirk. "After I kick her ass for making us wait." The smirk vanished and he was saved from the tantalizing questions.

He slammed the door behind him and stalked down the hotel's hall. There was no reason for her to look at him like that. He was only making sure that he didn't have to save her from some lame ass ninja. As fun as it would be to spill some blood; he had done enough of that for one day.

As he stepped out of the hotel, he was whipped in the face by cold chilling air. The silent streets were empty; devoid of life, all the little street vendors gone. Suigetsu squinted up at the gray angry sky; this storm was only beginning. He pulled up the hood on his coat and wandered out into the storm.

He wasn't a tracker; what was he doing out here? He was soaked, and as good as the water felt against his skin he was freezing. Where the hell was she? He had checked all the main parts of the town; all the stores had closed for the weather and she wasn't anywhere to be found. The wind began to pick up, causing the rain to fall sideways into his face. He growled out in annoyance and quickly hid under a covered entrance. This was getting ridiculous and his patience was already gone. When he found Hikaru, he was going to be sure to beat her to a bloody pulp and make her wish that she never made him wait for her again.

A crash echoed from the alley way to his right and his head snapped in that direction, looking for the cause. A body blurred past him before stopping to look at the witness to their act, before bolting off once more. Suigetsu watched the man's retreating form, his curiosity rising. What the hell was that about? He glanced back to the empty alley his curiosity reaching its peak. He shook off the excess water in vain and dove back into the miserable rain as he traveled down the dark alleyway. Through squinted eyes, he could see that this path led to another secluded part of the town. As the tunnel opened up into a wide deserted section of the village, Suigetsu froze at the mouth of the alley eyes locked on two figures.

An old man stood over a fallen form, rifling through a brown pack. Suigetsu could guess that this man had mugged the woman, and although he could careless about what was happening, he could hear Karin bickering in the back of his head about karma. He shrugged, might as well make up for those accountants I killed back at the pawn shop, and grabbed his zanbato. He stepped up to the man, clearing his throat to get his attention.

The man twisted his head in Suigetsu direction, a glare already in place, before his eyes widen at the weapon. The fear was evident in his face and Suigetsu couldn't help but drink it all in. A smirk curved his lips up; revealing his sharp teeth possessed only by the people of Kirigakure.

"Wha'cha doing?" He swung his sword down, letting it eat into the dirt with a heavy thump in between them. The man was shaking now; he gulped loudly throwing the pack in Suigetsu's direction.

"Here, you can have it." Then he ran off down the street, looking back to see if Suigetsu was following him every so often. The mist ninja smirked and looked over to the unconscious girl, faced down in the mud. As he examined her he tilted his head to the side, she wasn't half bad looking. He smiled as he pictured himself, the girl the damsel in distress as he gallivanted over to rescue her from the evil monster. She would be eternally in his debt. It would be like those stories little children read about.

"Get away from me!" She thrashed around mumbling, face clouded with fear and disgust, eyes still closed sleeping. "Get the fuck away from me you sick freak!" She screamed eyes snapping open as her fist flew through the air and connected with Suigetsu's face. The force of the impact sent him flying backwards onto the floor.

Hikaru bolted up eyes wide and panting. He…he was…she gagged clutching her stomach in disgust, dry heaving. It was just a nightmare, only a nightmare. She tried to convince herself but with the lingering dreams she feared it was the truth. Her body shivered and she gagged again. Her skin felt as if it was crawling only making her sicker and sicker as she dwelled on her unconscious thoughts. She gagged again shaking as tears fell from her eyes. She was being weak. It wasn't real. Just a nightmare, a night scare… But it felt so real. She could still feel the cold hands roaming her skin and…She shuddered again clutching the side of her head as the memories rushed forward, shaking it franticly trying to push everything away from her mind. And…

"Hikaru!" A voice yelled from besides her, but she was too deep to listen. She was finally pulled from her thoughts as warm hands grabbed her forearms and pulled them away from her face. Her limbs began to shake even harder as she tried to pull away and out of the grip of Suigetsu's strong hold. "Hikaru, what's wrong?" Karin's voice was laced with frantic concern; her arm reached to caress the girl's shoulder. Hikaru's eyes widened and she jumped back in fear, yelping,

"Stay away! Don't touch me… don't." "Don't hurt me." She was pleading with them, her body curled up in the fetal position trying to protect herself. She was already lost in her mind and couldn't bring herself to see reality for what it truly was.

Karin turned towards her violet eyed partner, "Suigetsu, what's wrong? What happened?" her voice was cracking now; the scenarios were replaying in her head, each more worst than the last.

"I don't know! I found her in a secluded part of town and there was a man going through her stuff. She was unconscious on the ground; I thought he mugged her or something but…" he paused, his voice closing up with anger and disgust. "He—he didn't do anything too her. I made _sure_ he didn't hurt…I-I don't think." He froze, doubt edging it's way into his mind. "You don't think?" His stomach was rolling in disgust, and his conscious was roaring with anger. You should have killed him! That filthy son of a bitch…

"Oh god no! No. No. No." Hikaru's eyes sealed shut as she felt the bile rising. Suigetsu had found her in the alley unconscious; which meant it was all real. Everything was real; Kabuto had been following her and she doubted it was the last time she would see him. He had yet to kill her and with his malicious habits he would take his time torturing her mind and body. The tears that she refused to come forward spilled forth, sobs weighing down her chest as she let her emotions rush forth. "Please tell me it's not true. Please!" She was begging for the images to be nothing but false memories.

Hikaru's body slumped in defeat as their eyes spoke nothing but the truth. So it was true. Kabuto really did… she gulped down her fear and let her body hunch forward, head resting on her bent knees.

"Hikaru? Are you okay?" Juugo asked coming on to the side of the bed, hazel eyes filled with innocent worry. The green eyed girl looked up at her giant partner and smiled half heartedly. "I-" her voice broke, shattering the brave façade she was trying to put on for her loving friend. She needed to get herself together, crying over what had passed had never helped her before. She brought up her shaking hands and wiped the tears for her soggy eyes, shaking her head briefly to clear her troubled mind.

"I'll be okay. I just need to…" She trailed off, unsure of herself. She surveyed the air instead, looking around her. She was laying on a double sized futon, the sheets now destroyed around her from her kicking and screaming. They must have gotten a room for them to stay in while she was unconscious. "You guys didn't need to get a room for me." She explained, thanking Suigetsu and Karin with her eyes because she would never permit herself to say it out loud. She let her back rest against the head board and let her arms fall down to her sides as she sighed, stressed. She jumped when her hand fell on fleshy ice, turning to look to her left she noticed a curled up lump under the covers.

"We didn't. Sasuke-kun was tried after he fought with an Akatsuki member…" Hikaru swiveled her head in Karin's direction and took in the girl's appearance blankly. Her red hair was tied back into a pony tail and the sleeves on her arms were pushed up; a sure sign that she was taking care of them.

"Did you find me?" Karin shook her head no and motioned over to Suigetsu, as she leaned over to press her cold hand against the side of her face. Suigetsu's concerned violet eyes were boring down on her, waiting for Karin to make a statement. "How long have I been unconscious?" She continued, the silence giving her a response.

"A few hours." Karin mentioned. The sheets began to ruffle and Sasuke sat up, eyes blurry with sleep. His up do hair style was even more disheveled then usual and his clothes were wrinkled and filthy. He surveyed the room before turning to his edge of the bed and slowly standing to his feet.

He stumbled forward a few steps and Karin was there in an instant to make sure he didn't injure himself. Through fluttering eyes and blushing red cheeks she meekly asked if he was okay, her concern for her team mate gone.

"Karin." A statement nonetheless, but the unspoken threat behind it was enough to get Karin to back off completely. Although Sasuke's face remained stoic, Hikaru could feel a bit of regret emitting for the Uchiha's inner being. "Would you be able to run into town and get some ointment for me?" The younger girl's eyes lit up immediately and she shook her head enthusiastically.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun." She quickly grabbed her bag and left the room in a hurry.

A sigh of relief resounded from the Uchiha's corner and Suigetsu smiled slightly, glad to be rid of her. Hikaru shivered slightly as disgust crawled inside her like worms; fearful of what had happened while she was knocked unconscious.

"Suigetsu. I want you to tell me exactly what happened." She stated, pushing the covered off of her and leaning her back against the headboard. Sasuke's ears perked up on the conversation, intending to listen in to what had happened while he was unconscious.

"Uh, I went looking for you because you were late…I heard a noise near an alley and followed it to a deserted part of town. When I got there, there was someone going through your bag and I scared him away. I didn't know it was you at first so I didn't chase after him or anything but when I turned you over, I realized it was you. Then I brought you back here." Hikaru nodded her head in understanding and fiddled with her thumbs as she tried to recall what had happened. Her head snapped up immediately,

"Where are my belongings? My katana and the pack?"

Juugo walked out from the corner of the room, a black bag in his hands. He handed them over and then with a slight frown turned around to pick up something off the ground. It glinted in the lights and Hikaru gasped as she saw the broken piece of her sword. It was split in half, jagged and unusable.

"What happened?" She cried out, her voice wispy from the shock. Her precious sword was ruined and it would cost her a fortune to fix it. She didn't listen to the answer that was given too her. She was already too lost in her thoughts.

Kabuto must have shattered it while he…the thoughts refused to come and she was grateful. As she carefully turned each piece over in her hand, her heart panged with guilt. This was Yoru's and she had failed to take care of it properly. She laid the jagged end in her lap and examined the other piece with the hilt in place. As her fingers brushed over the hilt, she could feel a slight rotation of the top, as if it was loose. Upon closer examination, she found that the top did indeed rotate and with a swift pull popped out of place, revealing a hidden compartment.

"What's this?" She whispered, as she tilted the hilt upside down and out slid a foggy crystal prism. She twirled it around in her hand and watched as the sunlight bounced off the edges creating an array of multicolored lights. Her eyebrow quirked slightly and she shrugged in confusion. "What the hell is this thing?" She hadn't a clue although it must have been placed there before she retrieved the sword. I bet Yoru put it there…but why?

As the carved gem cooled the skin on her hand, she turned to her team mates. "Do you guys know what this is?" She held it up from them to see; hoping that they would know what Yoru had left for her. They all shook their head in confusing as well.

Sasuke got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom, presumably to take a shower. When the door closed behind him an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Hikaru was numb with disgust and although she tried to keep an outward calm appearance, her insides were screaming.

"What happened back there?" Suigetsu's eyes were filled with curiosity mingled with worry. Hikaru smiled up at him feebly and moved over, giving him room to sit next to her, as she patted the spot. Juugo was on the other side of the room, looking out of the window, eyes far away.

Hikaru sighed, trying to release the unwanted tension racking her body, she didn't need to do this but she wanted to get it off of her chest.

"I learned that you can't run away from your past." She paused, reading the look in Suigetsu's violet eyes. "I ran into Kabuto back there. I didn't think that he was following us; I couldn't even feel him or read his emotions until the last minute. He knows how to evade my abilities which means he could have been following us since we left Karin's base.

"I thought he was going to kill me. I certainly wanted to kill him but I wasn't strong enough. He threw me around like a genin…how pitiful?" She scoffed, kicking the sheet a bit with her foot. "I still don't know what he wanted; there were plenty of opportunities to kill me and yet he didn't. He just…" Her eyes began to water up and she turned the other way, letting her gaze focus on the exit. "Reminded me of why I was alive."

Kabuto's body was pushed against her, pinning her against the wall behind them. Her body was frozen in disbelief as his lips pressed against her ears and whispered soothingly in her ear. "I've missed you so much Hikaru." The voice cooed. Her eyes widened in disbelieve and she tensed immediately. That was not Kabuto's voice; that was a voice of an angel. The angel that had saved her life and kept her going until he was stolen from her.

"Yoru…" She breathed her stomach dropping down to her feet. The face pulled away from her neck, showing itself to her. Delicate strands of silvery framed the strong masculine face of her former partner. His face was exactly the way she remembered it; possibly slightly less worn. "I…" She let the syllable hang out in the air, unable to continue the thoughts. Her arms wrapped around his torso, gripping them so intently that her arms pulsed in pain, definitely leaving bruises.

"Why did you leave me, Yoru? I was there for you and when I needed you the most you were gone. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know…" She was sobbing into his clothing now, all teary eyed and broken. "Please don't leave me again. I love you so much…I wouldn't be able to handle you gone ever again." She begged, her fingers digging into his skin. "I'm so sorry, Yoru. Please forgive me." He hugged her back, resting his head on top of her head and she took that as an acceptance to her apology. She expected him to smile back and tell her that he was never leaving her ever again. That they would run away together and he would protect her from the monsters that lurked in the darkness.

But it wasn't like she imagined. He smiled yes but the words that came out his mouth were harsh and unforgiving. "You expect me to forgive you, now? You left me as food for that, snake…and you expect me to forgive you. Oh how rich!" He bent down, grabbing her head between his hands, holding it in place forcing her to look him in the eyes. "If it wasn't for you I would still be alive here today. I would be free while you were left to waste away as Orochimaru's skin puppet. The way it should have been…" He released his hold on her, pushing her back roughly as she stumbled to the ground, hitting the glass wall behind her.

"I-I didn't…: She argued, overwhelmed by this strangers accusation. She never meant for any of it to happen. None of it. She would have took Yoru's place in a second if given the chance. "You know I never meant for that to happen." She tried to explain but his cold lifeless eyes pinned her to the spoke speechless and guilt-ridden. "I loved you! I still love you Yoru. How could I ever do that to someone that I loved?" Hikaru was trying to make sense of the situation.

"Love! Ha! How could a monster like you love. Never mind be loved by someone else?" her eyes widened, her head shaking franticly trying to deny his claim. She wasn't a monster. She wasn't. How could someone say something so cruel like that to her. "You're prancing around the country side with my killer. Sasuke. Oh how could we forget him. If you ever truly loved me you would have done the right thing and demolished that bastard!"

"I-I…" She was stumbling over her words. It was true that she had hated Sasuke at one point but now she had learned the error of her ways. Killing Sasuke wouldn't do them any good. It would only be fighting murder with murder; losing pointless lives. She wanted to explain this to him; to her Yoru. Yet before she could get a word out she was choking.

Yoru's hands were around her neck cutting off her air supply and soon she was knocked unconscious.

The door slammed open and Karin was standing there panting away. It looked as if she had ran the entire way there from where she had come from. Suigetsu got up to question her but she already cut him off, frantic.

"There's a group of shinobi headed this way. I think they're from Konoha. We should get out of here now." She walked briskly over to her side of the room as everyone started to gather up their belongings.

Hikaru was snapped out of her reverie and she sent Suigetsu a meaningful look. "Thanks." She mentioned, getting to her feet and gathering her broken katana. She wouldn't have time to get it fixed so she stored it in her pack after wrapping the sharp edges with cloth. The crystal that had been hidden in the secret compartment seemed to important to hide away. She grabbed a piece of string and wrapped it around the rock securely, turning it into a necklace. After she put it on, the door to the bathroom swung open and Sasuke emerged ready to leave.

Karin went to open her mouth when Sasuke cut them off. "I know. Let's go before they get any closer."

**I finally recovered my hard drive. It's been what? A year and a half since I've updated. Sorry guys. Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought if you'd like. **


End file.
